Shin Megami Tensei: La Ultima Batalla
by megami-cesi
Summary: El mundo de los humanos y los demonios se unieron.una tierra agonizante,la batalla definitiva entre bien y mal esta sucediendo.
1. Chapter 1

**SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI: LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

_**PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**_

Shin Megami Tensei tiene todo el derecho de editar, o suprimir la historia en cualquier momento, esto de ninguna manera es un plagio simplemente es un historia imaginaria con el fin de entretener

Primeramente gracias por seguir ya más de 3 años de este mi fic (Antes conocido como Persona X), es un orgullo para mi compartir mi mejor obra con ustedes, sin embargo muchos han pedido (o más bien quejado) que cambie algunas cosas de la serie.

Dado que nosotros escritores nos debemos a nuestro público aquí está la nueva saga de Persona X, si bien la historia se vera alterada un poco les garantizo será igual de entretenida, disfruten de nuevo de las aventuras de Umiko y compañía. Quien dijo que el hubiera no existe?.

Agradeceré comentarios y demás sugerencias en mi correo

_**INTRODUCCION**_

En el año 2014 se vio sobre los cielos de Tokio a un extraño ser alado, después de que este extraño ser apareció, una singular melodía se escucho; para algunos era tétrica, dolorosa y muy aguda, para otros era tan relajante y hermosa que incluso dejaron caer lagrimas al oírla.

Justo en ese momento, no muy lejos de ahí, en el puerto de Tokio de las aguas del mar de Japón surgió una isla gigante; esta estaba rodeada por una muralla enorme y cuya única entrada era una gigante puerta dorada, y sobre ella estaba el kan ji Kami (神). De esa isla se oían campanadas y alabanzas a cada hora. así que la gente decidió nombrarla…tierra santa.

A partir de entonces el mundo de los demonios y de los humanos se unió y así permanecerían por muchos años.

Durante estos años algunos humanos y demonios han aprendido a vivir juntos, sin embargo el caos, la destrucción, la guerra y la sangre están por todos lados. Con este cambio tan drástico hubo personas que desarrollaron la habilidad de controlar demonios haciendo una especie de pacto con ellos y mediante una guerra de 4 años de larga lucha entre ellos y los demonios el mundo quedo devastado. Algunas ciudades se levantaron de nuevo y volvieron a ser las grandes metrópolis de siempre, pero otras cayeron en la mas grade miseria, marcando al mundo en dos grandes grupos: los adinerados y los pobres

Se dice que el mundo está agonizando y que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el juicio final llegue. Se dice que solo el elegido por dios podrá salvar al mundo, algunos pesimistas dicen que ya ha muerto, otros dicen que aun no nace. Pronto el mundo descubrirá que el elegido de dios a perdido su camino a causa del hombre, su corazón está lleno de dolor y rencor, podrán nuestro elegido soportar todo el dolor del largo camino? solo hay una manera de saberlo, acompáñenme!

_**CAPITULO 1: EL PUEBLO MINERO!**_

(16/septiembre/2016 7:00 am)

A 13,000 km de la cuidad de Tokio se encuentra un famoso pueblo minero llamado Iwaki. Es un pintoresco poblado muy alejado de la civilización actual, antes era un gran recurso económico japonés; pero ahora es solo un muy pobre lugar explotado por los adinerados. En aquel pueblo dará comienzo un viaje muy largo que cambiara el destino del mundo.

Nos adentramos al poblado por entrada principal, una muy vieja y sucia puerta de madera colocada por los aldeanos para que los demonios no entren. A escasos metros de la mina principal se encuentra una pequeña choza, al frente de la choza estaban dos jóvenes. El primero es un joven de unos 18 años, cabello negro bien peinado, viste ropas muy viejas pero blancas como la nieve, de pantalones rotos con un parche en donde debería el bolsillo trasero, sostiene un libro abierto de pasta dura color café con el texto "física avanzada" en la portada ; el otro joven es de unos 22 años, de cabello mas negro que el primero, piel muy bronceada y cuerpo fornido, lleva puesto el uniforme de obrero de los mineros, bastante sucio quizás x una jornada laboral en la mina, sostiene muy fuerte un hacha vieja pero muy afilada y dando fuertes golpes con ella corta leña para la noche.

Hermano, recuerdas lo que paso hace tiempo?-pregunta el menor- apartando la vista de su lectura.

El mayor de los jóvenes da un fuerte y ultimo hachazo para cortar un troco, toma un bocanada de aire y contesta –Kisho ya hablamos de esto antes recuerdas?

Pero Hermano, aun no le dirás nada a tu mama?-insiste el Kisho

El mayor de ellos cuyo nombre aun no se nos a revelado deja el hacha a un lado junto a una gran piedra, toma todos los pedazos de leña que a cortado y mientras camina hacia la entrada de la choza contesta- Lo siento, pero mama no puede saber esto, tu sabes bien que su condición no es la mejor y desde que papa no está yo tengo que hacerme cargo de la casa, y con lo que gano en la mina no me alcanza para pagar su medicina, tu escuela y la casa, así que él es mi única manera de conseguir dinero extra.

Lo sé, al menos déjame ayudarte!

Basta Kisho, tu concéntrate en tus estudios, solo con eso podrás darle una buena vida a mama, dios te dio la oportunidad de estudiar, no como a mi que me toco trabajar, solo haz lo que te toco y ya!-dijo el mayor mientras llevaba la leña dentro de la choza

Una vez acabada de llevar toda la leña dentro, la acomoda, observa el lugar como si tratara de buscar algo que ha perdido hace mucho. Su vista se queda clavada en una muy vieja cama que ay en una esquina del interior de la choza; en ella descansa una mujer mayor de unos 40 años quizás, luce enferma lo podemos saber por su palidez y los gestos del rostro, parece tratar de ocultar un gran dolor incluso mientras duerme. El joven se pone de pie y a paso silencioso se acerca a la cama da un beso en la frente a la mujer acostada en la vieja cama.

-Mama, ya termine de cortar leña para la noche, me tengo que ir regreso más tarde, pero Kisho se queda a cuidarte-le dice a la mujer que duerme.

Como predijimos el joven parte hacia la mina y hace una larga jornada de trabajo ahí, un trabajo duro que muy pocos aguantan. Cae la noche en Iwaki, nuestro amigo sale de la mina junto con algunos obreros, él resalta enseguida ya que son puro hombre mayor, diría que de 40 o mas. Se detiene por un instante, algo a perturbado a nuestro amigo, algo que no estaba antes se encontraba en ese lugar. Un muchacho de unos pocos años mejor que nuestro obrero está de pie junto a un seco árbol sonriéndole al obrero, viste una camisa color blanco decente muy sencilla sin estampado ni nada x el estilo, unos pantalones rasgados de las rodillas, diría que son imitación de alguna marca, lleva en su espalda una mochila muy vieja pero bien cuidada, da aspecto de ser foráneo.

Algo sucede en ese instante, la cara de nuestro joven obrero denota una expresión de alegría muy grande, baja la mirada como tratando de evitar que esa persona ve a atreves de su rostro sus emociones.

Hey Kazuo! -Habla el extraño, cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

El joven foráneo se acerca a nuestro obre cuyo nombre ya conocemos y le tiende la mano de manera amigable.

-. Oh no no no no!, no quiero ser grosero Shiro pero no puedo darte la mano ahora, acabo de salir de la mina y estoy hecho un asco

Tontería tuyas!, ven quiero hablar contigo un momento

Se dieron la mano en un fuerte y amigable apretón y fueron una pobre y vieja cantina para hablar. La cantina era más bien una vieja estructura de madera con algunas viejas sillas frente a una pequeña barra, detrás de esta un cantinero muy mayor y corpulento limpiaba unos vasos.

Que van a tomar-les dice el cantinero.

-Dame dos cafés viejo, el mío bien cargado como para que no duerma en toda la noche. Cárgamelo a la cuenta-

Jajajaja esa cuenta esta mas muerta que el mismo Jesús, no importa, esta vez la casa invita, pero la próxima pide licor muchacho!-dice el viejo cantinero mientras se va a preparar la bebidas.

En la cantina solo se encontraban los dos, quizás por ser muy de mañana y que los hombre estaban saliendo de la mina. Shiro, el joven foráneo mira con una expresión seria a su amigo y tras una sonrisa le dice-que dirías, si te digo que tengo la respuesta a nuestros problemas

-Enserio?, que tengo que hacer?

-Mira tu y yo tenemos ese algo que nos hace especiales no?

-Sí, pero no gano lo suficiente en esa arena, y eso que me juego hasta la vida ahí

-Momento hermano mira esto! .Shiro coloca sobre la barra su mochila y tras unos breves segundos de búsqueda saca un papel enrollado algo sucio, lo extiende y es un cartel que anuncia una especie de competencia.

GRAN TORNEO DE USUARIOS!

SI TU POSEES ESE PODER ESPECIAL QUE SOLO LOS DEMONIOS TIENEN , PARTICIPA!

GRAN PREMIO DE 100,000,000 DE OROS AL GANADOR

Al leer el cartel Kazuo se levanto de rápidamente de la silla mirando el papel con asombro y alegría. Como si no hubiera recibido mejor noticia en la vida grita muy emocionado-Esto es justo lo que buscaba!

-Tranquilo muchacho que me vas a tirar la cantina solo con tus gritos. Bromeaba el cantinero mientras le dejaba sobre la mesa los cafés ordenados.

Shiro y Kazuo se quedan ahí hasta el amanecer charlando de diferentes cosas que les había pasado a cada uno.

¿Qué clase de competencia les espera?, ¿Cómo es ese extraño poder del que presumen?, ¿partirán en busca en busca de ese sueño?, esas y mas nos rondan x la cabeza mientras esperamos que el tiempo se consuma para ver lo que sucederá.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2: EL GRAN TORNEO!**_

(23/septiembre/2016 1:00pm)

Ha pasado una semana desde que Kazuo y Shiro partieron de Iwaki y fueron a la gran cuidad de Tokio en busca de un lugar en el torneo. Kisho, el hermano menor de Kazuo se ha quedado al cuidado de la mujer enferma para qué Kazuo puede ir en busca de el gran premio.

Mientras, Kazuo y Shiro caminaban hacia Tokio para registrarse en aquel torneo

-Hombre, me muero de ganas de llegar, ya quiero que empiece el torneo-dice Shiro con mucha emoción

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo esperar, mientras más rápido comience esto menos tiempo dejare a mama y Kisho

-Y que harás con el dinero del premio Kazuo?-

-Tú sabes bien que, gastarlo en la salud de mama, ella está muy mal y no ay doctor que me diga que tiene, y con lo que sobre pagare los estudios de mi hermano-

-Eso ya lo sé!, pero que harás con tanto dinero?-vuelve a preguntar Shiro

-Pues no se, naci de familia humilde y creo que no sabría qué hacer con tanto dinero

Oooh! Que aguado eres, cuando yo gane me comprare muchas cosas! Y ya no voy a ser un vago nunca más!

La plática seguía Y mientras pasaban por un arrollo cercano un corto temblor sacudió el lugar, no se podría decir que fue muy fuerte dado que casi no agito las tranquilas aguas del arrollo, y era más que obvio que no fue un terremoto creado por la naturaleza, alguien debió haberlo hecho.

La tierra se abre para dejar salir a una criatura extraña. Su cuerpo poco uniforme hecho de granito y rocas de un tono amarillento que lo hacía resaltar, solo poseía le extremidad derecha bastante malformada pero con mucha movilidad, su rostro era grotesco, no perecía ser un ser racional.

eRtHis tiene aMbRe!, yO dEvOrraR- balbuceaba el el extraño ser de granito

Ni Shiro ni Kazuo parecían sorprendidos por el extraño ser, deben de aparecer muy seguido en estos años quizá se trate de uno de esos demonios que dicen rondan por ahí.

Yahooo! Nada mejor que esto para calentar!- dice Shiro muy emocionado haciendo una especie de ademan con la mano

Lilim!- grita a todo pulmón mientras un aura oscura le recorre todo el cuerpo.

Un singular demonio aparece detrás de Shiro, es una succubus joven de cabello largo y oscuro en ondas, con una mirada tierna, pero algo perversa si ves a través de su de ella., viste una mallon entallado que le cubre únicamente el tronco del cuerpo y deja ver un escote bastante largo en la espalda. Sus alas y su cola negras, delgadas y finas. No parecía aterradora como nuestro amigo de granito, pero ese sentimiento extraño que se sentía en el corazón era idéntico.

-Lilim ataca!, bola de fuego a erthis!-le dice Shiro al demonio, tal parece que este debe obedecer a las órdenes de Shiro, quizá pacto con ella en algún momento. Este debe ser el poder especial al que se referían

La pequeña lilim junta ambas manos y separándolas poco a poco crea una esfera de fuego bastante intensa que le arroja al ser de granito. El ataque impacta directo, el ser de granito arde en llamas; es un fuego tan bravo y caliente que podemos sentir incluso su calor. Pero a pesar de que el ser de granito esta en llamas, no parece hacerle daño, de hecho diría que el fuego de lilim no le hace el más mínimo daño.

-Esto no puede ser! Lilim no le hizo nada!-dijo Shiro asombrado Al ver como el ser de granito comenzó a moverse estando en llamas.

Kazuo mira con una mirada muy fría y calculadora a Shiro como tratándole de decir eso fue algo tonto y tras un respiro prácticamente inotable le dice -Erthis es fuerte a fuego y hielo, y débil a trueno y viento, deberías saberlo

Shiro parece molesto por el comentario, pero esta más concentrado en derrotar a la criatura.

-Eso ya lo sé!, solo estaba jugando! Bien probemos con trueno, lilim ata…

No pudo ni terminar su frase cuando un extraño chico apareció frente a él. Vestía una armadura completa dorada y muy brillante, que cubría todo su cuerpo; a pesar de llevar una capa blanca cubriendo su espalda el dorado de la armadura era imposible de no notar, en la cabeza un casco de igual color brillo con un espacio para dejar caer su larga cabellera plateada sobre la capa blanca de la espalda, sujetaba una larga y dorada lanza muy bien afilada en la punta. Al frente el ser de granito erthis en llamas visto desde atrás parecía como si aquel guerrero dorado este `de pie en medio de todas esas llamas. Era una imagen impactante.

Cuando por fin tomo acción el guerrero, basto un corte su larga lanza para partir por la mitad a erthis, quien después ser derrotado se desintegro en el aire como se separa un diente de león al soplarlo.

El viento soplaba y movía su larga cabellera plateada, el joven se volteo les sonrío y para sorpresa de ellos se trataba de una mujer, se nota porque esa armadura dorada de hombre no puede esconder su bello y delicado rostro.

-Tienen que ser mas rápidos, o sus presas se van ir!-dijo en un tono muy coqueto y llevándose la mano a la boca les mando un beso. Y así como llego,se fue.

- Quien rayos era ella?-pregunto Shiro.

Kazuo quedo en silencio por unos instantes, como si trataba de reordenar su mente. -He oído de ella, aunque francamente pensé que sería hombre-dice al fin

-Y quién es?-

Kazuo se sienta en un piedra cercana al arrollo, cruza los brazos y de manera seria dice-Se dice que ay un guerrero de armadura dorada muy poderoso, derrota a todo enemigo que se le ponga en frente, pero lo más intrigante es que se dice que salió de tierra santa!. Muy pocos lo han visto, solo alcanzan a ver una larga cabellera plateada y aquella deslumbrante armadura-

-Oye soy yo o va hacia dónde vamos nosotros?-pregunto Shiro

-Esta competencia no será tan fácil como creí si ay enemigos así de fuertes, esto será emocionante!-dice Kazuo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Después de tres días de largo viaje, cansados, sucios e incluso bañados por la Segre de algunos bandidos que se equivocaron de presa por fin llegaron a la cuidad de Tokio muy de noche, y como era de esperarse había muchísima gente reunida por el torneo; siguieron la dirección del cartel y llegaron al puesto de registro muy sencillo. Era una pequeña mesa de registro, solo un hombre sentado con varios papeles en la mesa.

Al frente de la mesa de la mesa, la joven de antes terminaba de registrarse.

-mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada menos y nada mas que mi amiga roba presas- le dijo Shiro a Kazuo en voz alta para que lo oyera la joven.

La joven se volteo y paso entre ambos jóvenes, golpeando ligeramente con su hombro a shiro y diciendo:- Amicitia te cum mihi non est- mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-o dios ella es sexi! y viste el piropo que me hecho?

-si por piropo te refieres "un no somos amigos" si que te tiro la onda-dijo Kazuo en tono muy burlón

-Que diablos?, ella me dijo eso?-

- Si, en el viejo idioma latin, tienes razón, es sexi a su modo-

Muy buenos días en que puedo servirle?-interrumpe el encargado

-El primero y segundo lugar del torneo se vienen a registrar…yo soy el primero pero shh!-le contesta shiro.

-Bien como diga, tenga!, este guante va en la mano izquierda y el analizador va en la derecha!-dice el encargado y les entrega un guante un guante negro con espacio en la muñeca para 20 estrellas y un reloj analizador de colo rojo, que a simple vista parecía un reloj digital cualquiera pero sus ranuras par 6 tarjetas delataban que no era normal

-Mañana serán los combates para decidir el rango de cada uno preséntense al domo de batallas a las 7 horas, gracias por inscribirse-les dice el encargado para finalizar.

Kazuo y Shiro trataron de hacer preguntas al encargado pero este simplemente los ignoro. Resignados deciden partir de aquel puesto en busca del domo mencionado.

-Ese maldito hijo de….aaaay! Como se atreve a ignorarnos!-reniega Shiro.

-Al menos ya estamos inscritos para el torneo-le dice Kazuo tratando de calmarlo.

-Hablado de el torneo…tu sabes que es eso de los combates para decidir rango?-pregunto Shiro ya más calmado.

-La verdad no se pero supongo que nos pondrán una calificación de acuerdo a nuestro desempeño en ese combate-

Su plática se ve interrumpida por la presencia familiar: Es la misma chica que antes derroto muy fácil a aquel demonio, a pareció de tras de ellos sin hacer el mínimo ruido, si hubiera querido ambos ya estarían muertos.

-Ustedes no saben nada del torneo verdad?-les pregunta la joven echando para atrás el cabello que le cae en la cara.

-Pues la verdad no, nosotros solo estamos aquí por el dinero del premio!-dice Kazuo algo apenado.

La joven se da la vuelta y con una ligera seña del dedo índice les indica a los dos que la sigan; los jóvenes al principio dudan pero la siguen todo el camino hasta la entrada de una posada modesta.

-Oye mujer!, ya nos vas a decir a donde vamos!-pregunto Shiro

-Entren aquí!-dijo ignorando a Shiro

Los 3 entraron a la posada que era aun más modesta por dentro, guiados por la chica llegaron a un pequeño cuarto, semi vacio, solo había una pequeña mesa y una cama bastante grande. la joven poco a poco se comenzó a quitar la armadura (y al dejarla caer notamos que era muy pesada) quedándose solo con un mallon blanco muy pegado.

-Wow nunca antes había hecho un trio! Y menos con una nena tan hermosa como tu!-dijo Shiro de broma

En un instante la lanza muy bien afilada se encontraba a escasos milímetros del cuello de Shiro muy bien sostenida por la joven con una mirada aterradora.

-Vuelve a hacer una bromita así y aras un trio con tu trasero y mi lanza, entiendes?-muy enojada le dice la chica.

Kazuo le baja la lanza a la mujer con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda le da un golpe en la cabeza a shiro y le pide disculpas a su acompañante.

-Bien! Pero que no lo vuelva hacer—dice la joven.

Después coloca ambas manos enfrente de su pecho, bastante grandes y firmes por cierto, misteriosamente extrae de su pecho una gema color dorado con un rayo vivo en su centro.

Al extraer la gema el color de cabello de la joven cambia de plateado a negro oscuro, toda su armadura a un lado de la habitación desaparece junto con su lanza que llevaba en la mano, su ropa se transforma un vestido café viejo y muy parchado y largo, sus pies apenas vestidos por una sandalias de cuero amarradas por una soga vieja. Definitivamente era otra vestida así nadie podía reconocerla incluso parecía una indigente.

Como hiciste eso!-preguntaron con asombro los dos al unisonó.

-Eso es el poder de una magatama!, - tomo un respiro y continua-veras así como ustedes ay cientos de usuarios que creen pueden ganar la copa por tener a un demonio a su lado. La realidad es que si quieres llegar hasta la cima necesitas conocer todo sobre los demonios!. –les dice en tono algo arrogante mientras se sienta en la cama y cruza las piernas.

Ay si tu!, te crees la mejor no es así!-reta Shiro a la joven

-mejor que tu si!, pero veras si quieres llegar lejos en este torneo te convendría manipular todos los elementos , así serias invencible, pero… a menos que seas el avatar eso imposible!-le responde Shiro en tono de burla.

-puras patrañas, crees que por tu armadura bonita y que hables extraño puedes ganar?-reta de nuevo a la joven

-no, lo creo por mi gran técnica, control de las artes y toda la información que tengo-replico la joven

La joven se levanta y mira por la única ventana de la habitación, el único paisaje que hay es la vieja metrópolis capital de japon

-En este mundo existen muchos usuarios, cada uno con habilidades únicas e inigualables. Mi especialidad son la artes marciales, entrene muy duro todos estos años y soy muy buena en el cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que utilizó algunos ataques de rayo; dos habilidades nada mas eh?, -se aleja de la ventana volviendo a la cama y prosigue- desafortunadamente eso suena mal!, existen usuarios fuertes a rayo y golpes, así que podría quedar eliminada si me enfrento a alguno de ellos…así que he decidido hacer un grupo!, con varios usuarios que tengan diferentes habilidades, porque?, porque así cuando nos topemos a un enemigo, basta analizarlo para saber quién es más apto para pelear-les explico la joven.

-Creo que entiendo a donde quieres llegar,-le dice Kazuo.

-Nosotros formaremos un grupo!.He visto sus habilidades y sé que el vago usa fuego, rayo y oscuridad y tu minero ,hielo y uno muy poderoso, te eh visto antes en el coliseo, además yo conozco una o dos cosas respecto al torneo que podrían hacernos la calificación fácil. Así que, que dicen?-

-digo que …quiero saber el nombre de mi compañera!-dice Kazuo

Shiro interrumpe abruptamente-estás loco!, creí que solo estaríamos tu y yo! Con ella aquí no podremos ser primer y segundo lugar, además…

-Umiko!, Mi nombre es Umiko .-interrumpe a Shiro la joven.

La noche paso, los tres se conocieron y hablaron sobre algunas cosas del torneo. Así comienza la travesía de un grupo que sin saberlo cargara el destino del mundo y deberá pagar con sangre un tributo para la resurrección del planeta y aquí estaremos para no perdernos ningún detalle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3: COMIENZA EL TORNEO, PELEAREMOS PARA ALCANZAR NUESTROS SUEÑOS!**_

(27/septiembre/2016 3:00 am)

A la madrugada del día siguiente los 3 partieron guiados por Umiko hacia el domo donde se llevarían a cabo las batallas para decidir a los participantes de la primera fase del torneo.

El domo era gigante, por dentro, 100 cámaras cerradas, donde el tiempo y el espacio se hacían uno, creando un lugar vacio e interminable, perfecto para luchar

Las batallas eran rápidas y emocionantes, demostraban quienes merecían participar para este torneo, los usuarios de demonios demostraban gran habilidad y fuerza peleando hasta el final, sin saber el oscuro propósito que tenia este torneo.

Por fin llego el momento de pelear a Umiko, su oponente era un joven llamado Takeshi y tenia toda pinta de ser una persona normal. La gran pantalla del domo señalaba la habitación 99 como el lugar del combate, Umiko se apareció su magatama, y ak momento de comérsela cambio a su armadura dura y s cabello plateado.

Umiko y Takeshi entraron a la habitación. Su oponente un chico de cuerpo delgado, cabello rubio alborotado, vestía una camisa café de manga larga y pantalones viejos de una mezclilla reglas eran simples, pelear hasta que uno de los dos ya no pueda continuar, incluso si alguien perdía, este aun podía calificar para el torneo.

La señal del comienzo del combate fue dada y el joven Takeshi comienza a transformarse en una enorme bestia. En segundos se a transformado en un gigante de unos 30 metros desgarrando la mayor parte de su ropa. El gigante ataco a Umiko, pero esta detuvo el gigantesco puño sin problema alguno; el gigante enemigo repitió varias veces los golpes, pero ninguno dio resultado, todo fueron bloqueados por la mano de Umiko.

Una rápida patada de Umiko sobre el cuello del gigante finalizo el encuentro, dando com ganadora a Umiko.

A lo lejos dos hombres miraban entre las sombras a la pantalla en donde se mostraba la pelea de Umiko.

-es ella señor, la guerrera de tierra santa-

-bien, la quiero dentro del torneo, dale la máxima calificación-

Mientras los combates de Kazuo y de Shiro eran anunciados en la mega pantalla, Kazuo en la 33 y Shiro en la 86, sus oponentes serian presentados una vez dentro de la camara

Kazuo entro a la cámara 33, ahí le esperaba un pequeño de 11 años apenas, era un chaval cualquiera, vestía lo que parecía un uniforme de escuela y sostenía a mano temblorosa un cuchillo de cocina.

La señal de inicio se dio, y el chaval apresurado trato de acuchillar a Kazuo, quien esquivo el cuchillo y golpeando con dos dedos la muñeca del chaval hizo que este suelte el cuchillo.

-ríndete-exclamo Kazuo

-jamás-contesto el chaval y recogió rápidamente el cuchillo.

-si seguimos peleando no puedo asegurarte la vida-trataba Kazuo de hacer desistir al chaval

-mi madre y mi padre necesitan este dinero asi que no me rendiré-

Kazuo llevo la marida hacia otro lado y con un "te lo advertí" muy bajo le disparo varias estacas de hielo al chaval, que cayó ya sin vida, dándole el triunfo a Kazuo.

Kazuo se acerco al cuerpo del chaval y lentamente le cerró los ojos.

-si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera las cosas serian diferentes- dijo Kazuo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Mientras, en la cámara 86, Shiro peleaba contra un hombre hecho de piedra solida, que sin hacer el mas grande esfuerzo llevaba la batalla a su favor.

Shiro lucia cansado y herido, su blanca camisa, estaba toda desgastada, sucia y manchada de su propia sangre. Estaba desesperado, el sabia que perder no era una opción, y sabia que debía usar a su demonio si quería ganar, pero ¿Cómo lilim podría derrotar a un moustro de piedra? Era lo que se preguntaba.

-hey chico tienes un demonio no?, que esperas llámalo!, así no es divertido- dijo el hombre de roca

-Bien tu lo pediste- dijo Shiro llamando a lilim

El demonio apareció y se "colgó" del brazo de Shiro

-llamaste amo?- dijo el succubus en tono coqueto

-Lilim elimina a ese tipo de roca, pero ten cuidado, no creen que tus ataques eléctricos o de fuego le hagan algo-le dijo Shiro

Lilim volaba alrededor de Shiro con una mirada pensativa, el hombre de piedra, aprovecho el descuido y la ataco por la espalda, pero esta le esquivo y con una patada en la cabeza dejo fuera de combate a su enemigo, dando a Shiro la victoria.

-si! Si! Si!, ganamos!, oooo si quien es la mejor?, quien es la mejor?...pues yo!-dijo lilim bailando de felicidad.

-amo?, lo hice bien?- pregunto lilim a su portador

-Para la próxima ve a pateas las cosas-dijo Shiro tendido en el suelo con el hombre de roca inconsciente sobre el

Las batallas finalizaron ya entrada la noche y todos los participantes esperaban los resultados. El grupo de Umiko estaba ansioso de saber si habían quedado en la siguiente fase.

-Aaaaa no puedo esperar!, tengo que saber ya!-gritaba desesperado Shiro.

-No te puedes calmar un poco, ganaste tu batalla no?-trataba de calmarlo Kazuo.

-Tranquiló, lo hiciste bien, seguro quedaste.-dice Umiko tratando también de calmarlo

-Tú lo dices porque casi matas a tu oponente, seguro ya estas dentro!-reniega Shiro

-Y ti Kazuo como te fue?-pregunto Umiko

-Nada fuera lo normal, gane y si creo ser admitido.-responde Kazuo

Por fin la esperada hora llego los concursantes que pasaron a la siguiente ronda fueron publicados en una mega pantalla en el domo. Cerca de 300 participantes pasaron a la siguiente fase, entre ellos los 3 del grupo de Umiko. Resaltando como los mejores La Guerrera Santa Umiko, El Rey Frio Kazuo, Cortador Rápido Kenshin, Domadora Midori, Dominador Azef , Puño de Fuego Risky y Zero Shot Michael. O al menos eso indicaba la pantalla.

Yahooo! Entre!, estoy a un solo paso más de dejar de ser un vago.-dice Shiro muy emocionado.

-Bien hecho equipo, ahora vámonos yo les explicare cómo funciona el torneo-dice Umiko

-No deberíamos quedarnos?, quizás digan algo importante o les den un premio a ustedes dos por participación destacada-replica Shiro.

-Yo se todo lo que necesitas saber sobre este torneo y créeme, no nos conviene estar aquí cuando den inicio a al torneo, todos buscaran a alguien para luchar y si enfrentamos a alguien, luego vendrá otro y otro y otro y terminaremos derrotados por un montón de ñoños-contesta Umiko.

Tal y como aconsejo Umiko los 3 fueron por sus estrellas de rango y se alejaron del lugar. Volvieron a la modesta posada para Umiko les explique las reglas del torneo.

-Primeramente les explicare como esta esto. -Cada peleador tiene un nivel de pelea, que se encuentra registrado en una base de datos, este nivel va del 1 al 5 y de acuerdo a tu nivel es la cantidad de estrellas que te dieron ; para poder pasar a la siguiente ronda necesitas juntar 20 estrellas, y estas las consigues derrotando a otros usuarios, dependiendo de la cantidad de estrellas que apuestes. Si te quedas sin estrellas estas fuera!

-Ahora revisemos la base de datos para que vean su nivel.

Umiko apunta el reloj analizador hacia Kazuo y Shiro y apretando un pequeño botón al costa izquierdo este despliega su información:

Nombre: Cara de Beato Shiro Debilidad: luz

Demonio: Lilim (luz/fuego/oscuridad)

Nivel: **

Nombre: Rey Frio Kazuo Debilidad: fuego

Demonio: Jack frost (hielo)

Nivel: ****

Nombre: Guerrera Santa Umiko Debilidad: Desconocida

Demonio: desconocido

Nivel: *****

Queee! Porque yo solo tengo 2 estrellas! Y que es eso de cara de beato!-renegó Shiro.

Silencio vago estoy hablando!-dijo entono fuerte Umiko a Shiro – además lo de cara de beato te queda bien, yo lo propuse-agrego

-Ahora si, en que estaba?-retoma su explicación Umiko - a si! Este es solo el rango inicial, tu rango aumentara a o disminuirá dependiendo del rango de estrellas que tengas, dicho esto si shiro pierde en su primera pelea con un usuario de nivel dos esta fuera, pero si le gana su nivel se eleva a 4. De esta manera todos los concursantes que lleguen a la final serán nivel 20.

-Sin embargo quedarse sin estrellas no la única manera de ser descalificado, también existen 13 eliminadores, si pierdes contra alguno de ellos estas fuera!, no importa cuántas estrellas tengas.-

-Ahora hablemos de la localización del lugar donde se llevara a cabo la final, para saberlo necesitas conseguir las 6 tarjetas que al poner todas en el analizador te mostrara el lugar de la final.-

-Estas tarjetas son resguardadas por 3 organizaciones y 3 usuarios, de manera que si quieres llegar a la final necesitas pasar sobre ellos; la localización de estas tarjetas aparecerá en el localizador cuando estemos cerca.-

-bien…creo que es todo- finalizo Umiko.

-entonces parece que tenemos un largo viaje que hacer y a muchos enemigos que derrotar- dice Kazuo

-que estamos esperando? Vamos por la primera tarjeta!-grito Shiro muy emocionado

-según el localizador la tarjeta más cercana esta a 10 km de aquí, vamos por ella!-les dice Umiko muy emocionada

Así los tres partieron camino a un pequeño poblado llamado samegawa en busca de su primera tarjeta y el primer paso para sus sueños!. ¿Qué clase de aventuras les esperan?, ¿Qué tan duro será el torneo? ¿Podrá Shiro cambiar su nombre de Cara de Beato? Para saber las respuestas debemos seguir observando un poco más. Pero seguro tendremos respuestas muy pronto


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4: DOS INCOMPETENTES AL PRECIO DE UNO**_

_(28/Septiembre/2016 2:45 am)_

Umiko y compañía, habían abandonado la ciudad, caminaban por los oscuros caminos, de la carretera que llevaba hacia la gran metrópolis. No había ni un alma, ni siquiera automóviles transitaban, solo estaban Umiko, Shiro, Kazuo y un extraño joven que los había estando siguiendo.

-Quien es el lelo eso que nos sigue?- pregunto Shiro

-No lo sé, pensé que tu sabias, tiene la misma cara de vago inútil que tú!- le contesto Umiko

-Quieres dejar de insultarme?, siempre lo haces, si te gusto solo dímelo!-

-Bien, me gustas shiro-dijo Umiko con sarcasmo

-ENSERIO?-

-NO!, solo cállate y camina vago!

Siguieron caminando por un tiempo en silencio, y el joven iba tras de ellos todo el camino.

-ese tipo sigue ahí, no me da buena espina- renegaba Shiro

-no hables de espinas que si encuentro una te la meto por el trasero a ver si así te callas- contesto Umiko

-ves, ahí esta otra ves la agresión!, Kazuo di algo!- seguía renegando Shiro.

-hace una buena noche no?- contesto Kazuo

-Muy gracioso Kaz, hablo en serio!-seguía renegando Shiro

-Yo también cuando te dije lo de la espina-contesto Umiko

Shiro dejo de hablar por un momento, y todos siguieron su camino bajo un tranquilo silencio, hasta que…

-ese tipo no nos ha dejado de seguir-rompió el silencio Shiro.

Al momento en el que Shiro termino, el puño de Umiko alcanzaba su rostro, y con ese fuerte golpe Shiro varios metros atrás, pasando incluso al joven que les seguía

Umiko camino hasta donde estaba Shiro, empujando al joven que les seguía hacia un lado porque le estorbaba.

Levanto a Shiro de la playera y le dijo:-escucha no se si tengas_Balut _o_ Casu Marzu_ en el cerebro o algo mas asqueroso, pero si cierras la boca ahora vamos a tener problema entendido-

-ya entendí, ya entendí me callo-

-deberíamos seguir-dijo Kazuo

-si tienes razón vamos-

Los 3 siguieron su camino y su fiel acompañante les seguía ya desde una distancia mas segura.

-umikooo, puedo decir algo?-pregunto Shiro en voz baja

-no!-contesto Umiko

-Umikooo, ese tipo nos sigue otra vez-dijo Shiro con la voz un poco mas fuerte

-está bien te doy permiso, ve y bésalo, hasta viólalo si quieres y luego nos alcanzas –

Umiko, por una camita tranquila, porque no vamos y vemos que quiere ese joven- hablo Kazuo.

Umiko tomo un respiro miro al joven que los seguía desde hace tiempo y le dijo:

-se te perdió algo?, o solo admirabas mi belleza?-

-lo segundo, digo lo primero, digo no los estoy siguiendo –dijo nervioso el joven.

-No tengo tiempo, que se te ofrece-dice Umiko imponiendo su voluntad

-que no me recuerdas?-dice el joven

-la verdad no, que te haría especial como para recordarte-

-soy Takeshi, peleaste contra mi en la clasificatoria del torneo recuerdas?-

-a si, tu eras ese gigante, y que con eso que quieres de mi?-

El joven se mostraba nervioso, jugaba con sus manos y alejaba la mirada de Umiko.

-es que yo…digo tu…tu quisieras…ser mi chica?-dijo el joven sorprendiendo a todos

Umiko guardo silencio por unos segundos, su rostro estaba enrojecido, eh de suponer que es la primera vez que alguien le pide eso.

-eso no se dice a la ligera muchacho, si de verdad quieres que lo sea tendras que conquistarme, ven con nosotros y ya veremos después mi respuesta-

Así Takeshi se unió al grupo, su propósito conquistar a la mujer que le derroto en la primera fase del torneo. Una vez aclarado todo y ya con su nuevo compañero, el Umiko team sigue con su camino, pero avanzan unos metros y…

-umikooo, tengo hambre-reniega Shiro

-siii yo tambien- reniega Takeshi

-Quieren callarse ambos-dice Umiko ya molesta

Uff tengo tanta hambre que me comeria un caballo- Reniega shiro

-y yo un dinosaurio- reniega Takeshi

-Kazuo di algo!-dice Umiko a kazuo buscando su apoyo

-si, que linda noche- dice Kazuo mirando hacia el cielo

Parece que Takeshi y shiro le darán serios dolores de cabeza a umiko. ¿podra ella mantener la poca paciencia que tiene? ¿acaso Takeshi se ganara el corazón de nuestra guerrera? ¿Quién será el que tenga el primer combate en el torneo?, todo esto lo descubriremos pronto, mientras acompañémosles en su viaje un poco mas

(Notas: El Casu Marzu es una comida italiana que consta de queso podrido, las larvas le dan ese sabor tradicional. En el texto atención Umiko hace referencia a que el cerebro de shiro esta podrido)


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5: Ukobach!**_

(_28/Septiembre/2016 5:00 am)_

Hace 26 horas que el torneo dio inicio, ahora son las 5 de la mañana, es la época de los últimos suspiros de la oscuridad, grandes batallas se han librados, muchos de los participantes ya fueron eliminados eh incluso hay quienes han muerto luchando. el grupo de Umiko ya ha avanzado cerca de 3 km hacia samegawa, y no se han topado con enemigo alguno.

Shiro parece desesperado y ansioso, lo podemos notar por los movimientos de sus manos y sus constantes miradas hacia todos lados analizando cada rincón de dónde camina, hasta que se decide a hablar -donde demonios están los otros usuarios!

-Para estos momentos todos los usuarios de una y dos estrellas deben estar eliminados, con excepción tuya claro!, asi que no deberías estar te quejando!-le dijo umiko a shiro en tono de burla.- si quieres perder tus estrellas tan rápido me puedo encargar de eso- agrega

-Estoy de acuerdo umiko en que los más débiles deben estar fuera de esto, así que debemos estar calmados y ser pacientes, ya encontraremos a algún enemigo pronto-dijo Kazuo tratando de calmar a shiro.

-pues yo no!, yo tengo dos estrellas y aun estoy aquí- interrumpió Takeshi

-pues valla que no sabia que te hayan aceptado después de la paliza que te di-le dijo Umiko a su compañero Takeshi

-umiko- san, cierto que me derroto pero yo soy muy hábil y fuerte, asi que me aceptaron con 2 estrellas.

Cansados de caminar y hambrientos decidieron tomar un descanso y comer algo, Umiko prepararía el desayuno, nada especial según ella, Kazuo vigilaría el área y Shiro buscaría madera seca que sirva de leña y Takeshi debía ir a buscar agua

Mientras Shiro se encontraba buscando la leña y Takeshi buscaba agua, Kazuo y Umiko se quedaron solos, están sentados en dos rocas de tamaño medio. Kazuo trataba de decir algo desde hace un tiempo pero no encontraba las palabras para decirlo.

Al final parece no haber encontrado las palabras pero aun así pregunta-Es cierto que tu vienes de tierra santa?.

Umiko aparta la vista , parece no querer hablar del tema, pero al estar en un equipo no te queda mas que relacionarte con ellos asi que no le queda mas remedio que contestar -Si, estuve ahí por 3 años!, yo era teniente del 7mo escuadrón al mando del ángel power.

-Teniente?, a que te refieres con teniente?

-Lo siento pero no puedo hablar sobre eso.

-Bien, entiendo no preguntare mas sobre eso, ahora dime, porque luchas?, te han mandado de tierra santa para ganar el torneo?

Yo? Una enviada de tierra santa? No, de hecho todo lo contrario- Umiko mira al cielo, observa con determinación las estrellas por unos segundos, luego voltea a ver a Kazuo y le contesta-Por alguien importante a quien me arrebataron hace mucho, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo-

-Entiendo!, yo también perdí a alguien importante hace mucho-

Mientras ellos hablaban algo lejos de ahí Shiro recolectaba leña, y sin saberlo estaba siendo acechado por un enemigo.

Maldición!, porque yo tengo que hacer esto, claro q el vago haga los trabajos difíciles!-renegaba Shiro mientras recogía una rama seca del suelo

Jejejeje ya te tengo mi pequeña presa!-se escucho con una vos algo rasposa

Quien anda ahí!-inmediatamente dijo Shiro al escuchar la voz

Frente a él aparece un demonio pequeño, de color verde con unas orejas largas y puntiagudas, con una gran nariz. Se encuentra sosteniendo una cuchara en llamas. Hemos de suponer que esas es su arma de pelea

Que demonios es eso!- dice shiro con asombro- ah! Ya se, lo analizare con ese dispositivo que nos dieron-

Shiro uso el reloj analizador, apunto a el pequeño demonio y esto arrojo como resultado

Nombre del usuario: Agnon el Maximo

Ukobach: En la última jerarquía de los infiernos, es el proveedor de aceite de los hornos infernales. Se lo representa con el cuerpo ardiendo. Se dice que es quien inventó los fuegos artificiales así también como las frituras.

Atributo: fuego/oscuridad

Atques: bola de fuego/confusión/mudo

Debilidad: hielo/luz

Nivel: ****

Demonios!, ninguno de mis ataques le gana!-renegó Shiro al ver el resultado arrojado por el analizador

Del cielo caen justo frente al demonio ukobach 2 de las estrellas requeridas para el torneo- expongo 2 estrellas en total, como solo tienes 2 si gano estarás fuera- dice el demonio ukobach con esa voz rasposa que escuchamos antes.

Shiro sonríe confiado- entonces al finalizar el combate tendré tantas estrellas como Kazuo-

Para empezar la pelea Shiro invoca a su demonio, lilim y se dispone a atacar.

Lilim lanzo un rayo que impacta directamente a ukobach y lo parte en dos. Shiro quedo mudo al ver como de un ataque hizo pedazos a un demonio.

Jajajaja toma eso demonio de tercera!, yo gano!—decía Shiro muy confiado

La celebración de shiro se ve interrumpida por la voz rasposa del demonio-Jejejejeje crees que me has derrotado?, esto es solo el comienzo chico, pronto tus estrellas serán mías-se escucha la voz del demonio por todos lados. Al mismo tiempo Takeshi llegaba con una cantiplora llena de agua ,y Umiko se alejaba silenciosamente del lugar donde pasarían la noche.

De vuelta con Shiro el cuerpo partido por la mitad del demonio se vuelve llamas y estas comienzan a crecer hasta formar a un okubach gigante de cerca de 30m

-Jejejeje t aplastare como a una cucaracha!-dice el gigantesco demonio

El enorme demonio trata de aplastarlo usando su gigantesca cuchara en llamas pero Lilim empuja a Shiro fuera de donde esta el peligro y recibe el impacto por su amo!.

Liliiiiim!-grito Shiro como desesperado y corrió a ver como se encontraba su compañera demonio.

La pequeña estaba acabada, era obvio que ya no podría seguir luchando, aun asi hacia un esfuerzo increíble por ponerse de pie

El gigantesco demonio se acercaba a Shiro a paso lento mientras el estaba completamente indefenso ante ese poder!. El demonio avanzo hasta quedar justo frente a ellos y cuando los iba a aplastar con su arma, la cabeza del demonio voló por los aires y callo lejos del cuerpo, que se desplomo al perder su cabeza y se hizo fuego.

Frente a Lilim y Shiro estaba de pie Umiko rodeada de llamas, sosteniendo su lanza bañada en la sangre del demonio ukobach ; y sin voltear a verlos dijo:-No te acostumbres a esto, no siempre te voy a estar salvando…novato!

Umiko cruzo el fuego y tomo las 2 estrellas que habían caído-Vámonos!, el humano que acompañaba a este demonio ya huyo, no hay nada más que hacer aquí!-dijo umiko.-por cierto me quedare con estas estrellas-agrego

Después de derrotar a ukobach umiko y sus amigos disfrutaron de un desayuno improvisado por Kazuo, ya que umIko fue en auxilio de shiro terminaron comiendo una carne extraña de quien sabe dios que animal era y una misteriosa sopa improvisada por takeshi, después de un plato de comida siguieron su viaje camino a samegawa y a su primera tarjeta de localización

Las batallas del Umiko team han comenzado, shiro a sido el primero en ser desafiado, seguramente el es el mas débil del equipo. ¿Qué clase de enemigos les esperan?, ¿Qué les depara samegawa?, ¿carne de que habran comido?, quizá no podremos saber la respuesta a la ultima pregunta, pero si los acompañamos mas responderemos nuestras preguntas con el tiempo


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6: EL PASADO DEL UMI-TEAM!**_

(_28/Septiembre/2016 5:55 am)_

Las últimas horas de la oscuridad se acababan, el equipo de Umiko, Shiro, Kazuo y Takeshi descansaban sobre unas piedras junto a una pequeña fogata después de haber disfrutado de sus alimentos.

El silencio reino por un tiempo. Una mezcla de los últimos rayos de luz de luna y los primeros rayos de sol se derrochaban sobre el lugar, haciendo casi innecesario el uso de la fogata.

Este torneo carga la esperanza de un mundo mejor para mí-dijo de repente Shiro

-Entonces dime porque luchas?-pregunto Umiko no muy interesada, pero con ganas de matar el tiempo

-Veras hace 8 años, yo era un niño que tenía una vida normal, casa, escuela, padres cariñosos, pero, un día paso eso…papa enloqueció, tomo una escopeta vieja y mato a mama, por que? Aun no se, yo solo Salí corriendo hasta que mis piernas no pudieron mas.

Después de eso sobreviví dos años como pude, y cuando ya no tenía más ganas de seguir adelante sucedió…oí esas palabras, ahora no recuerdo con exactitud cuáles fueron, pero me diera una esperanza de un mañana mejor…

-Tu también oíste esas palabras?-interrumpió Umiko muy sorprendida

-pues si, hace 6 años tanto Shiro como yo escuchamos aquellas palabras pronunciadas por esa clase de ángel que apareció en cielo, tu también las oíste Umiko-san

Umiko llevo la mirada hacia otro lado y negó haber oído esas palabras adjuntando que solo le habían contado.

-yo si las oí lo juro, de hecho después de oír esas palabras comencé a cambiar hasta que me transforme en un gigantesco monstro

Shiro no tomando importancia prosiguió:

- En que estaba….a si! A la noche siguiente ella apareció delante de mí. era hermosa, cabello largo, piel blanca, un cuerpo hermoso y brillante con la luz de la luna; no llevaba nada de ropa, solo una enorme serpiente que se enroscaba en su cuerpo. Me dijo mi nombre es Lilith, primera esposa de Adán. Tu humano has sido escogido por los dioses para una misión importante, mi hija Lilim te servirá y guiara como un fiel perro a través de tu travesía para ganar el perdón por lo que hice hace años.

Cuando ella desapareció, Lilim salto sobre mí y con su voz coqueta me dijo: -yo soy Lilim hija de Lilith estoy para servirle amo.

A partir de eso nunca más me sentí solo, porque a donde fuera Lilim iba conmigo, fue hasta 3 años después cuando conocí su poder!, era algo impresionante, tenía un poder mas allá de lo normal!

Decidí que con Lilim podría cambiar al mundo y que seguro esa era mi misión así que comencé a entrenar muy duro todo el tiempo para algún día con Lilim cambiar el mundo tan loco que tenemos por uno mejor- termino de hablar Shiro

Lilim salió al instante, abrazo muy provocativamente a Shiro y mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amo dijo:-Y para lograrlo tenemos que acabar con todos los humanos y repoblar el mundo los dos solo-los!

Shiro quedo completamente rojo y después de echar un chorro de sangre de la nariz que lo envió al suelo regreso a Lilim.

-Jajajajaja perdonen la interrupción!-dijo Shiro algo apenado

-No hay problema!, dijo Umiko con un sonrisa, al parecer la historia a hecho que Umiko se sienta más unida a su grupo

-gran historia Shiro, pero porque andabas de vago todo el tiempo?-pregunto Umiko curiosa

Jajajajaja eso es porque no tengo otro talento más que a Lilim!-respondió Shiro tocándose la nuca

Y qué hay de ti Umiko! Porque luchas?-pregunto Shiro muy curioso.

Kazuo lo miro y tratando de detener su pregunta dijo: -Olvídalo Shiro, yo hice la misma pregunta y no me respondió mucho

No! .Está bien, lo diré, después de todo somos un equipo!

Umiko miro hacia sus compañeros, respiro profundo para aclara sus recuerdos y comenzó:

-Mi vida cambio a los 12 años, justo dos años antes de que apareciera la criatura en Tokio. Desde hace un par de años el gobierno japonés ya sabía de la existencia de los demonios y su poder-Tenían una organización extraña, nunca supe su nombre pero su insignia era el sol naciente de Japón en la boca de un demonio .

Ellos, una noche… llegaron a mi pueblo natal, entraron a las casas por la fuerza , golpeaban a la gente y registraban toda su casa…en ese momento creí que buscaban algo, pero no buscaban algo…buscaban a alguien!.

Entraron a mi casa por la fuerza cerca de 10 hombres armados. De traje militar negro, todos eran altos y robustos. Los recuerdos a todos jamás podría olvidar sus rostros. Al entrar dijeron …EL ES!, golpearon a mama, a papa y a mi hermano de 8 años.

-Uno de ellos tomo a mi hermano y se disponía a llevárselo,…mama y papa trataron de evitarlo y fueron asesinados Con un arma de grueso calibre. Yo estaba ahí de pie mientras mi hermano me gritaba: -umi! Umi! No quiero ir con ellos! Ayúdame!...

-Mi cuerpo no se movía, lo intentaba pero no podía, tenía miedo mucho miedo, pero Trate de evitar que se lleven a mi hermano por ese hombre. El me golpeo y me arrojo al suelo como a 5m o mas de distancia…yo estaba en el suelo empapada con la sangre de mis padres viendo como ese tipo se llevaba a mi hermano pequeño…y al salir por la puerta dijo a sus hombres:- diviértanse chichos!. Entonces los nueve hombres restantes…ellos…abusaron de mi.

Ambos jóvenes estaban atentos al relato, por lo que contaba Umiko no la había pasado bien seguramente por eso no quería acercarse a la gente.

La joven continuaba su relato mientras los primeros rayos del sol intensificaban su brillo por encima de las colinas que cubrían el camino a samegawa.

-ahí estaba yo, golpeada, desnuda, bañada en la sangre de mis padres y sintiéndome tan miserable por no poder hacer nada!; me quede tendida ahí llorando hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, tome fuerzas, me pare, me cubrí con los únicos arrapos que quedaron en casa, puesto que habían destruido todo, Salí al pueblo a buscar ayuda, pero…en vez de ayuda me echaron del pueblo con armas y antorchas ardientes…como si fuera alguna clase de demonio!.

Desde ese momento decidí que no volvería a perder!, que no sería débil! Y sobre todo…que traería a mi hermano de vuelta a casa no importa lo que me costara. finalizo la guerrera de dorada armadura

Los 3 jóvenes miraban a Umiko, parecía que entendían su dolor, se pusieron de pie y caminaron junto a ella, tendiéndole la mano a Umiko al mismo tiempo le dijeron:-no estas sola, nosotros te ayudaremos.

Esas palabras quebraron su fuerte mascara de chica ruda y fuerte y casi al borde del llanto le dijo:-Gracias chicos!...pero ustedes tienen sus propias metas, solo déjenme estar con ustedes todo lo que pueda.

Después de permanecer hablando un par de horas junto al fuego, kazuo se quedo haciendo guardia mientras shiro y umiko dormían un rato un rato.

Shiro dormía cómodamente sobre unos pedazos de tela unidos para hacer una pobre sabana, Takeshi dormía tranquilamente recostado sobre una piedra, en cuanto a Umiko ella derramaba lagrimas debajo de un gran árbol, hacía ya un tiempo que lloraba, quizás porque su máscara estaba rota necesitaba llorar para repararla.

Una leve palmada llamo su atención, era Kazuo quien parecía saber que todo ese tiempo ella estaba llorando bajo ese árbol, con su simple mirada ella se tranquilizo fue como si tras esa palmada sus miedos y dudas se hubieran disipado.

No digas nada sobre esto- dijo Umiko secándose las lagrimas.

-hey tranquila, no diré nada. Además te entiendo y te envidio

-me envidias? Pero por qué?, nadie quisiera pasar lo que yo de eso estoy segura.

-si tienes razón en eso, es solo que en ocasiones yo quisiera llorar como tú lo haces pero no puedo, mis lagrimas están secas, ese es parte del precio que pague por este poder, de hecho la ultima ves que llore fuer la por la muerte de mi padre

-Tu padre murió?

-si, pero una parte de el siempre vivirá en mi-

Entiendo, y ya que estamos en eso, algo de tu pasado que quieras contarme?-pregunto Umiko

-tú me abriste tu corazón así que yo te abriré el mío, espero estés cómoda porque es larga mi historia.

Yo nací en una vieja y fría choza en un pueblo minero llamado iwaki, mi padre un minero trabajador y cariñoso, mi madre una mujer amable y fuerte contra la adversidad y mi hermano, un pequeño soñador que quería más de lo que mi padre podía darle.

Desde muy pequeño yo abandone la escuela elemental y me dedique a trabajar la tierra, esa no fue decisión de mi padre sino mía. Entendiendo la difícil situación de mi familia decidí aportar unas monedas más.

Así pasaron los años, todo era bastante normal, éramos pobre pero felices, bueno con excepción de mi hermano, el quería mas mucho mas. Para su cumpleaños número 8 pidió a papa un libro, no muy costoso pero no teníamos para esos lujos. Su insistencia fue tanta que mi padre aun sabiendo el peligro tomo un trabajo extra en una mina muy antigua en muy mal estado del siguiente pueblo.

Partió hacia la mina un sábado, y a mas de una semana no había regresado así que yo, ya un hombre grande, o al menos así me consideraba, decidí ir a ayudarlo en aquel trabajo. Pero cuando llegue al siguiente pueblo me entere de que la mina se había derrumbado por las excavaciones y que todos los mineros estaban atrapados.

Corrí hacia la mina, y evidentemente la entrada estaba sellada por un montículo de rocas, trate de quitarlas una a una por más pesadas que fueran.

Después de un día y más de remover piedras con ayuda de algunos hombres del pueblo. Una abertura pequeña se abrió entre las rocas, no muy grande pero suficiente para que pueda pasar, preocupado por mi padre imprudentemente entre a la mina. Muy abajo encontré a mi padre, sus piernas habían sido atrapadas por las vigas de madera que sostenían la mina y que habían caído

Con lagrimas en los ojos me miro y me pidió perdón por que aun saliendo de esta ya no podría ser más un minero y no podría mantenernos. Lo abrase fuerte, le dije que todo estaba bien y que pronto saldríamos. El me miro y me dijo que el ya no saldría de esta. Tomo mi mano y me dijo:- se que eres muy joven pero, hijo mío hazte cargo de tu madre y tu hermano por mí, ámalos y protégelos por mí.

Entonces mi padre murió sujetando mi mano, cuando mire con detenimiento note que una viga atravesaba el cuerpo de mi padre, había sobrevivido todos estos días así con la única intención de despedirse de nosotros

Así fue cuando a la edad de 14 años, mi padre murió. Y yo pase a ser el proveedor de dinero de la casa. No tuve valor para decirle a mama que había muerto mi padre, y le dije a mi madre que se fue al extranjero a trabajar. Yo trabajaba las 24 horas del día y le entregaba el dinero a mama diciendo que el lo había enviado, también muy seguido le envía cartas con su nombre.

El trabajo en la mina era duro y muy difícil, los demás mineros se burlaban de mi, pero no podía rendirme, sin estudio alguno era todo lo que podía hacer

Dos años después sucedió lo de la criatura en Tokio y fue ahí donde conocí a Jack, al principio era solo mi acompañante, pero me dijeron de una arena de combates, donde solo los peleadores mas fuertes estaban y que al ganador del día lo remuneraban bien.

Como la mina era muy dura y de mala paga decidí ganar plata extra luchando ahí, pero fue todo en vano, si bien con jack logre llegar a la final, el campeón Yamaguchi mora me hizo pedazos

Al dia siguiente mientras trabajaba en la mida las heridas me pasaban la factura, el dolor era insoportable, pero gane un buen dinero siendo segundo lugar asi que decidí volver

El resultado fue el mismo, solo que esta vez fue muy humillante, Yamaguchi me amarro una soga al cuello y me arrastro por toda la aldea, la gente se burlaba de mi y me arrojaba objetos, por suerte mi madre no vio eso.

Cuando regrese a casa, un hombre me esperaba, era un sujeto bien vestido, llevaba un traje negro muy elegante y seguramente costoso. Dado que se escondía entre las sombras no pude verle el rostro.

Me dijo: "pésima actuación chico, no crees que necesitas poder?"

Lo ignore completamente y entre a mi choza, a las pocas horas me fui a trabajar en la mina, los mineros se burlaban por lo ocurrido anoche, eso no me era de importancia, pero el hecho de levantar el pico y buscar metales era un verdadero castigo con mi cuerpo en ese estado.

Sin impórtame mi condición o las burlas regrese al coliseo, para mi sorpresa aquel hombre de la noche anterior estaba ahí, de igual manera que esa noche ocultaba su rostro con la oscuridad.

Llegue de nuevo a la final, y los insultos y burlas por parte del campeón no se hicieron esperar, las cosas iban como cada noche, es decir el sujeto ese me estaba dando una paliza.

Cuando estaba a punto de eliminarme algo ocurrió, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, y solo estuviéramos ahí aquel hombre misterioso y yo, me dijo: "te prestare mi poder, si te gusta búscame a la salida". En ese momento sentí un gran poder dentro de mi. Esquive el ataque de mora y con un solo golpe lo derrote.

El dinero era bastante, o al menos lo suficiente para cubrir los gastos de la casa, pagarle una escuela a mi hermano y comprar medicinas para mama que desde hace unos días estaba mal

Muy emocionado busque aquel hombre por todos lados, hasta que lo encontré en la antigua capilla del pueblo, le dije que haría lo que fuera por ese poder, el me dijo: "te daré todo ese poder con una sola condición, cada persona a la que te enfrentes debe morir, y su alma caerá al infierno, no te importara si sean hombres, mujeres o niños tú debes matarlos.

Estaba desesperado, necesitaba hacer algo por mi familia, se lo prometí a papá y tenía que cumplirlo así que acepte.

Con ese poder me convertí en el campeón del torneo, que se volvió un coliseo de usuarios, el ex campeón Yamaguchi mora fue expulsado y nunca supe de él. Se medio un gran poder pero cargo con el karma de enviarlos al infierno,

a partir de entonces de día trabajo en la mina y de noche iba a la arena a pelear; por eso este torneo representa mucho para mi!, ganare y con eso curare a mama y le daré una vida que merece…-le explico Kazuo su pasado a su amiga.

Umiko lo miro fijamente y con un gran interés pero no dijo nada

El silencio se mantuvo por un par de minutos, hasta que Kazuo se lavanto y dijo:

-Prepara tu mascara, ya casi es hora de irnos

Kazuo fue a despertar a sus amigos, mas cuando llego ambos ya estaban de pie,

-es muy linda no?-pregunto Takeshi a Kazuo

-si que lo es-contesto Kazuo

-entonces que, tengo competencia?-pregunto curioso Takeshi

-no, mi corazón ya le pertenece a una doncella-dijo Kazuo tomando su bolsa del suelo

Una vez listo todo, los 4 partieron hasta semegawa

Historias trágicas y tristes envuelven el pasado de nuestros protagonistas, que tan diferente será el futuro para ellos?, francamente no sabemos aun, y para averiguarlo seguiremos viajando junto a ellos un poco mas


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7: LA ILUCION DE LA MINA, ACABEMOS AL FENIX PARA SALIR!**_

_(28/septiembre/2016 7:00am)_

Después de un merecido descanso, el umiko-team siguió su camino hacia samegawa justo cuando los rayos del sol ya iluminaban todo el camino, caminaron varios km y caída la tarde llegaron a lo que parecían ser minas abandonadas en un terreno árido y seco donde la única muestra de vida eran árboles secos.

-Algo va mal, no había ningunas minas en el trayecto a semegawa!-dijo Umiko muy sorprendida al llegar a las minas.

Kazuo saco de su vieja mochila un mapa del territorio, y revisándolo efectivamente noto que no existía ninguna mina en ese lugar.

-Genial!,seguramente estamos perdidos!,- renegaba Shiro.

-no Shiro, solamente estamos en medio da la nada y sin saber a dónde ir-dijo Takeshi burlándose de Shiro

-seguramente debimos haber tomado la dirección equivocada en el cruce de caminos unos km atrás.

-no lo creo Umiko, esto no puede ser un error, estoy seguro que doblamos de manera correcta, además mi mapa es algo viejo y puede que la mina no haya sido puesta por su gran valor mineral.-dijo Kazuo mientras devolvía el mapa a su mochila

Al haber llegado a una mina que no aparecía en el mapa los 3 decidieron investigar un poco el lugar para conseguir información de su paradero.

Después de una ardua búsqueda Shiro y compañía no encontraron nada que pudiera serviles como indicación de donde estaban.

-Es inútil!, no hay pista alguna de este lugar!-renegaba Shiro

-Deberías dejar de renegar, tú no sabes cuan peligroso en llegar a un lugar del que no sabes nada si estas participando en el torneo?-le dijo umiko

-Umiko tiene razón shiro, es decir no sabemos si este lugar existe o solo caímos en una ilusión de algún otro usuario, aunque dadas las circunstancias yo creo que eso fue lo que paso!-dijo Kazuo apoyando a umiko.

-aguántamela ahí!, hay usuarios que pueden hacer eso?-dijo Takeshi muy impresionado

-cualquier persona con un poco de cerebro sabe eso-dijo Umiko en burla

-yo no lo sabia- alzo la mano y dijo shiro

-dije con cerebro!, y desgraciadamente olvidaste el tuyo en casa vago inútil

En ese momento una explosión se escucho desde dentro de la mina y después de eso se escucharon unos terroríficos lamentos y grito de tortura.

Kazuo y compañía quedaron sorprendidos, parecía como si el mismísimo infierno estuviera al final de la mina. Aun así los 4 se adentraron en la vieja mina, los muros estaban ardiendo, el olor a azufre era muy intenso y a medida que avanzaban los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes y la temperatura se incrementaba.

-Umiko-san, no tema yo estoy aquí para protegerte-dijo Takeshi levantando el pecho y engrosando su voz

-y a ti quien te va a proteger?-contesto Umiko rompiendo su fantasía de caballero andante

A medida de que avanzaba el trayecto a la mina, Kazuo parecía más y más agobiado, al parecer las altas temperaturas eran más exhaustivas para el que para los demás. Recordando los resultados arrojados por el analizador sabemos que el fuego es la debilidad de Kazuo, seguramente es por eso.

-Que calor está haciendo aquí, Jack esta como loco con tanto calor!-

-Es cierto, Kazuo no puede resistir temperaturas muy altas a causa de Jack frost. Umiko, no crees que lo mejor es que el regrese a la entrada?- pregunto shiro

-Shiro tiene razón, lo mejor será que regreses y espera fuera Kazuo.-

-De acuerdo amigos, les esperare fuera, les encargo encontrar al culpable de esta ilusión-les dijo Kazuo con una sonrisa y partió hacia la entrada.

-el estará bien?-Pregunto Takeshi

-el si, tu no si no te callas-respondió Umiko

Después de descender por la mina por un tiempo Shiro y Umiko lograron llegar al final de la mina, a unos 700m bajo tierra el calor era insoportable, la respiración difícil y en el cuarto al final de la mina no había nadie y los gritos cesaron por completo dejando un profundo silencio.

-Que es esto!, no hay nadie!...además de que los gritos cesaron

-Tonto, esto es una ilusión así que seguramente el culpable está escondido en su propia ilusión-le dijo Umiko a su compañero Shiro

Delante de ellos apareció una extraña estrella de 5 picos con un ojo justo en el centro. Esta, se encontraba flotando y los miraba fijamente.

Ahí está nuestro enemigo!-dijo Umiko mientras usaba el analizador

Demonio: Decarabia

Es el marqués del infierno, el cual tiene treinta legiones de demonios a su servicio. Decarabia conoce todas las virtudes de las hierbas y piedras preciosas que existen.

Atributo: magias de protección.

Ataque especial: Refleto (magia de protección muy fuerte que permite reflejar un ataque del enemigo y duplicar su poder)

Al ver los resultados arrojados por el analizador, Umiko tomo posición defensiva y advirtió a Shiro y a Takeshi de su enemigo:-tengan cuidado!, esta cosa te reflejara cualquier ataque le tires!

Sin hacer caso alguno Shiro llamo a Lilim y ordeno a esta lanzar varias bolas de fuego; y tal y como dijo Umiko estas se le regresaron dejándolo en muy malas condiciones.

Umiko corrió hacia el demonio y lo embistió con su lanza, pero decarabia volvió a usar "reflecto" para contrarrestar el ataque arrojando a Umiko lejos. Impactándola sobre uno de los soportes de la mina haciendo que este se rompa y dejando a la mina a punto de derrumbarse.

-Maldición!, no sabía que reflecto también funciona en golpes físicos!-dijo Umiko mientras se ponía de pie.

…humanos!, porque me atacan?-les pregunto la estrella del infierno

-No te hagas estúpido!, es porque nos tienes encerrados en esta puta ilusión tuya!-le contesto Shiro mientras se ponía en pie.

-Al igual que ustedes, atrapado estoy!, el verdadero enemigo de la mina fuera esta!-le dijo decarabia mientras desaparecía.

-Chicos eso significa que el blanco no somos nosotros – dijo Takeshi

Con la mina a punto de derrumbarse y las palabras de decarabia los 3 decidieron abandonar la mina lo mas rápido posible. Mientras a fuera en la entrada Kazuo iba a tener una visita no muy grata.

-Porque se tardan tanto?-se pregunta Kazuo mientras caminaba en círculos en la entrada de la mina.

Yo estaría más preocupado por ti!-resonó una vos gruesa y tenebrosa.

Delante de Kazuo estaba un hombre grande y robusto, que fácil duplicaba su tamaño, vestia un traje militar con las mangas arrancada, botas grandes y negras. Su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, pero la que mas resaltaba era una en su ojo izquierdo.

Mi nombre es Rafael! , y tu…eres mi presa!-le dio el hombre a Kazuo mientras pasaba su lengua por un cuchillo.

El enorme hombre tomo de la cabeza a Kazuo y comenzó a aplastarla con un sola mano.

-Que sucede flaquito, te estoy lastimando!- decía Rafael mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la cabeza de Kazuo.

Después de unos minutos el le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y arrojo al usuario de hielo contra unas rocas cerca de la entrada de la mina. En unos segundos el enorme Rafael ya estaba frente a el, quien lo levanto sujetándolo por el cuello y lo golpeo por cerca de 20 minutos, asta que Kazuo quedo inconsciente.

Que fácil fue!, ahora solo faltan esos dos -dijo Rafael mientras tomaba las 4 estrellas de Kazuo.

Al momento de que Rafael tomaba las estrellas del guante de Kazuo, este lo sujeto con su otra mano.-Devuélveme esas estrellas!-dijo Kazuo a Rafael mientras lo miraba con una mirada llena de decisión y poder

El gigante enemigo golpeo a Kazuo una vez más para hacer que lo suelte, después dejo caer sus 4 estrellas al suelo.

Jajajaja con que todavía vives! …aunque hubiera sido más listo quedarte en el suelo!-le dijo Rafael.

Kazuo se levanto lentamente, con una sonrisa macabra examino a su oponente con el analizador y este fue el resultado.

Nombre: Guerrero del Fuego Rafael Debilidad: -

Demonio: Fénix

Nivel: DESCALIFICADOR

-Lo sabia!, alguien tan fuerte como tú no podía ser más que un descalificador, por lo que yo no puedo perder contra ti!-dijo Kazuo con mucha decisión.

En pocos segundos Jack frost hizo aparición y con un gran jeeee-joooo se puso en posición de batalla. Extendiendo su pequeña mano blanca al frente, Lanzo un poderoso rayo de hielo, pero Rafael lo detuvo con una sola mano.

Rafael contraatacó chocando sus dos puños al mismo tiempo, lo que genero una onda de fuego que quemo todo a su paso, incluyendo a Kazuo y a Jack (Siendo Jack frost débil a fuego este fue derrotado con este impacto y desapareció)

-Jajajajajaja había escuchado mucho sobre ti, en la jaula te llamaban el "rey frio" y decían que nunca habías perdido un solo combate…pero eso se acabo, te daré muerte ahora mismo.

Muy decidido a acabar con la vida de Kazuo, Rafael llamo a su demonio, el fénix inmortal!. Aquella majestuosa ave que apareció esa tan hermosa que uno no pensaría que fuera un demonio mortal con sed de sangre.

Rafael le ordeno a este lanzar su ataque. Fénix vatio sus alas y lanzo bolas de fuego enormes que impacto de lleno al maltrecho Kazuo. Después del ataque las llamas estaban por todo el lugar, una figura se dibujaba detrás entre las enormes llamas, quien más que Kazuo que se mantenía de pie entre todas esas llamas. Lentamente el salió caminando del fuego y al salir miro a Rafael y con una mirada llena de decisión y una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo:-Ya te recuerdo!, tu eres Yamaguchi mora!, el antiguo campeón de la jaula!, que fue expulsado por no poseer un demonio

-Así que te sometiste a esos estúpidos experimentos humanos para poder tener el poder de un demonio. No eres más que simple basura, un pobre diablo con un poder que no sabe usar!- le decía Kazuo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el

-No…no te me acerques!

-Que paso con toda esa determinación de antes eh?, acaso ese fue tu mejor ataque?

Kazuo se detuvo cerca de 2m frente a el, apareció una gema con forma de copo de nieve en su mano y comenzó a arrojarla en estilo gamble, como si fuera una moneda.

Debo darte las gracias, mucho tiempo intente obtener esta gema y después de tanto tiempo por fin la tengo. Esto es lo que me ha salvado de tu frost magatama!-le dijo Kazuo, después arrojo la gema una vez más y se la trago.

Al momento de tragarla un viento helado apago todas las grandes flamas y escarcho con hielo hasta la última piedra. La temperatura descendió muy drásticamente, tanto que se podía ver la respiración y el aliento hechos frío

-Déjame ir, te lo suplico!-comenzó a decir Rafael sabiendo que ya tenía perdido este combate.

-Dejarte ir?, porque habría de hacerlo?,además, Tu nunca te enteraste porque me decía el rey frio verdad?-

-n… no!-contesto Rafael tartamudeando ante el frio miedo que calaba sus huesos.

Entonces te lo diré…ese nombre se me dio, porque nunca he dejado un oponente con vida!-le dijo con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su rostro

-Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo Yamaguchi-

Un aura muy poderosa y de color blanco puro como la nieve rodeaba a Kazuo, el reunió todo ese poder en las palmas de sus manos, este frio poder era tan grande que emanaba ventiscas frías que congelaban todo a su paso.

-Te llevare al cero absoluto…Zero tempest!

Kazuo libero todo ese poder en forma de una ventisca de hielo tan poderosa que levanto todo a su paso, piedras, arboles, e incluso la entrada de la mina y al mismo Rafael.

La ventisca duro apenas unos segundos, pero los suficientes para arrojar al descalificador muy lejos y para cuando este cayo estaba completamente congelado y su corazón ya no latía más.

Al morir Rafael, la ilusión desapareció, Kazuo y los demás estaban en una amplia pradera que bañada con las luces de la luna y las estrellas la hacía ver muy hermosa, y a lo lejos se veían las luces de lo que con tanto esfuerzo había anhelado encontrar, el pequeño pueblo de samegawa!

-Estamos fuera de la mina!, La ilusión termino!-decía Umiko muy alegrada de salir de la mina

-Y mira que ay por allá!-dijo Shiro apuntando hacia las luces de samegawa.

Umiko corrió y abrazo muy fuerte a Kazuo:-Tu lo hiciste verdad?, tu nos sacaste de esa ilusión!...gracias!-le dijo muy agradecida

-por que solo a el le trata bien?- pregunto Takeshi a Shiro sin esperar recibir respuesta

-No hay de que chicos, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.-dijo Kazuo con una risa que ocultaba toda su tristeza y preocupación, ya que aunque gano la batalla, sus estrellas se perdieron en esa extraña dimensión

A pesar de estar tan cerca del pueblo, decidieron pasar la noche ahí cobijados por un hermoso manto de estrellas y la luna llena!

Así al fin lo lograron, llegaron al primer lugar de su viaje y estaban listos para buscar la primera carta localizadora. Pero que les espera en samegawa?, kazuo podrá seguir adelante en este torneo sin poseer estrella alguna?, mientras mas tiempo los acompañamos mas preguntas nos rondan, parece que ahora tendres que observarlos por mas tiempo.

_**COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR**_

_**Saludos lectores antes que continúen leyendo, se les recuerda que la historia ha cambiado un poquito, lo que modificara la parte que viene.**_

_**La entrada de Takeshi desde el principio fue algo que francamente modificara en gran parte las historias iníciales, pero ustedes lo pidieron y yo simplemente se los entrego. Espero disfruten esta parte, más de uno saldrá satisfecho**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8: EL MARIONETERO MISTERIOSO Y SU ARMADA DE GHOUL**_

(29/septiembre/2016 7:45am)

A la mañana siguiente el Umiko team por fin entro al pueblo de Samegawa. Un peculiar y pintoresco pueblito escondido entre lo profundo de las montañas, de viviendas pequeñas pero bien hechas, ninguna era igual entre sí. Sin embargo este parecía un pueblo fantasma, no había un solo habitante, todo estaba cerrado y en una incómoda calma.

No tomando mucha importancia, deciden que lo primero que deben hacer es encontrar un lugar donde puedan quedarse mientras encuentran la carta localizadora. Pasaron de puerta en puerta de cada estancia y no encontraron respuesta alguna.

-Que le pasa a todos en este pueblo?, porque nadie responde?- se pregunta Shiro

-Quizás tengan miedo Shiro, es normal temer a los competidores del torneo sabiendo que resguardan una carta localizadora.-

-Umiko tiene razón, ahora deberíamos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, es muy peligroso andar por este pueblo con un guante de participante

-si pero he visto cementerios más animados que este pueblo-dijo Takeshi demostrando su inconformidad por el pueblo

Trataron y trataron de puerta en puerta en puerta en puerta hasta que en una de las puertas de una estancia un anciano les dejo pasar. Era una estancia pequeña con apenas 3 habitaciones, hecha de madera rustica con toque hogareño muy cálido. En cuanto al anciano lucia demasiado mayor, con movimientos torpes y lentos.

Gracias por abrir, ya comenzaba a pensar que pasaríamos la noche fuera-dijo Umiko al anciano

Si gracias, pero que le pasa a esta gente?, parece como si estuviera ocultándose de algo?-

Es normal aquí joven minero, no es desconocido que aquí se oculta una carta localizadora, es más seguro para eso vinieron ustedes aquí.

-si usted tiene razón, por eso venimos, una pregunta, como sabe que soy un minero?

-bueno joven, a mi edad uno ya ha visto lo suficiente, y esa ropa que traes es un uniforme de mina, solamente le han arrancado el logotipo del patrón. Seguramente para no hacer propaganda en tus viajes.

-es cierto Kazuo, vestido así cualquiera diría que eres un minero- dijo Umiko mientras reía

La plática entre el anciano, Umiko y Kazuo continuo, pero Shiro y Takeshi no se quisieron quedar ahí y salieron a investigar un rato.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a hablar mientras caminaban por el pequeño pueblo

-apa viejito con el que nos topamos, no crees Shiro?-

Si ya lo creo, tiene toda la pinta de ser un hombre topo-

-Jajaja si tienes razón, de casualidad no es abuelo tuyo?-

-para nada Takeshi, si desde lejos se ve que tiene parecido contigo-

-bueno que mas da, el caso es que a su lado nos vemos guapos, tu ve ahí a perder tu tiempo shiro, yo voy a preparar la maquina del amor-dice Takeshi y luego se aleja de shiro.

Shiro aun curioso de saber que sucedía en el pueblo decide ir a buscar gente. Pero Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a un viejo túnel que marcaba el final del pueblo y no encontró ningún alma.

-Que pérdida de tiempo la mía!, Umiko tenía razón, seguro es por el torneo ,no hay de qué preocuparse , lo mejor será hallar rápido la carta localizadora y salir de aquí- pensó Shiro al llegar al final del pueblo.

Shiro dio la media vuelta y avanzo sobre sus pasos unos metros hasta que un grito llamo su atención.

Auxilió!, por favor que alguien me ayude!-gritaba una joven que salía corriendo del túnel.

Shiro corrió hacia donde estaba la joven pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a donde estaba ella unos hilos la sujetaron y la arrastraron dentro del túnel a pesar de sus esfuerzos por liberarse de ellos.

Preocupado por el acontecimiento Shiro se adentro en el oscuro pasaje de piedra tratando de encontrar a la joven pero lo recorrió completamente y no encontró señal de ella. Al no encontrar tan siquiera una pista de la joven así que regreso al pueblo para pedir la ayuda de sus amigos.

Al llegar la noche había caído y un paisaje diferente pintaba al pueblo, el cual se encontraba lleno de luces, decoración y mucha gente festejando lo que parecía un festival.

Qué demonios!-dijo Shiro sorprendido al ver las calles de samegawa llenas.

Caminó a través del festival hasta llegar a la posada en donde se habían hospedado, pero sus amigos no estaban ahí. Lo reviso hasta el último rincón de la posada sin encontrar rastro de ellos.

En la sala de la recepción, sobre la mesa vio algo que le hizo darse cuenta que algo ahí no andaba bien. Eran los guantes de Kazuo y Umiko, y junto a ellos sus analizadores y 7 estrellas

Inmediatamente salió de la posada y comenzó a buscar a sus amigos, corría las calles llenas de gente llamándolos a todo pulmón, hasta que se , en una de esas calles se encontró con un rostro familiar.

Ahí estaba sentada en una banca la joven a la que vio en el oscuro túnel, sentada en una banca moviendo sus piernas como nada de lo que vio Shiro hubiera pasado. Shiro se le acerco y con un respiro de alivio la saludo.

Hola!, emm bueno tu …estas bien?-le dijo algo preocupado por lo que vio.

La chica levanto la mirada y le sonrió-Pero si eres tu!, sabes nunca pude darte las gracias por salvarme de aquel horrible oso-

-Oso?...cual oso?

-Del que me salvaste en el túnel tontito!-le contesto la joven y después se rio en tono bajo.

-Creí que eran hilos. Pero qué más da, hoy me he equivocado tanto que ya no confió en lo que veo-dice Shiro rascando su cabeza

-Eres muy divertido!...a si buscabas a alguien no?-

-pues si!, como sabes?-

-Bueno es que pasabas gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de dos personas así que no pude evitar escucharlo-le dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano de shiro.

La joven le dijo a Shiro que ella sabía dónde estaban sus amigos y que lo llevaría con ellos. Shiro ya más aliviado acepta ir con ella y después de unos minutos de caminar llegaron a una vieja taberna.

Al entrar una fiesta con mucho alcohol, baile y música tenía lugar.

-Este es el último lugar en el que vería a Umiko o a Kazuo, quizá a Takeshi si pero a ellos no, segura que están aquí?-pregunto Shiro a la joven pero estaba ya no estaba a su lado.

Shiiiiiiroooooo!-se escucho entre la gente con una voz familiar

De entre la gente salió Umiko, estaba usando un vestido muy provocativo de esos con escote en espalda y minifalda. Por su aliento se detectaba que había estado bebiendo por un buen rato.

-Ahí está mi hombre!-le dijo Umiko a Shiro colgándose de su cuello

-Wow! Umiko aquí no nena nos pueden ver!-dijo Shiro en un tono poco convencido y llevo sus manos al trasero de Umiko.

-Amor…sabes que quiero hacer ahora…!-susurro Umiko al oído de Shiro

Shiro estaba embobado con la figura de Umiko y mas con le que estaba insinuando así que apenas podía contestarle.-n… no, que es lo que quieres hacer Umiko!

-MATARTE!-le dijo en Umiko muy seria

Inmediatamente Umiko le propino una poderosa patada que lo arrojo varios metros afuera de la taberna.

-Que pasa Shiro!, no te lo esperabas?, o que creías que se te hizo el milagrito?-le dijo Umiko mientras salía lentamente de la taberna.

Al levantarse Shiro noto que el festival se había detenido y que toda la gente lo estaba observando. Estos lucían muy extraños, como si fueran alguna clase de zombis o algo por el estilo

-No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta!, todo en este pueblo no es lo que parece-

Con un chasquear de los dedos de Umiko, los habitantes comienzan a arrancarse el pellejo poco a poco hasta mostrar su verdadera apariencia, la de un ser de forma humanoide de cuerpo muy delgado y en estado de putrefacción. Al verlo, shiro inmediatamente uso su analizador para averiguar mas de esos demonios

Ghoul: En las supersticiones orientales, se trataba de un espíritu o espectro, que chupaba la sangre de los vivos y que desenterraba cadáveres, para acto seguido, devorarles el corazón. Son Demonios carroñeros.

Atributo: demonio oscuro

Ataque especial: desconocido

-Así que ahora te juntas con esos amigos putrefactos eh Umiko?-

-si puede ser, tienen mas cerebro que tu y eso es ganancia, pero tranquilo pronto serás uno de ellos -

-Se te está olvidando algo Umiko, yo tengo una persona!-l

Lilim apareció y lanzando varias bolas de fuego alejo a los ghoul

-Amooo!-dijo Lilim y abrazo fuertemente a Shiro

-Lilim este no es un buen momento!-dijo y aparto a Lilim

-ooh!, amo para ti nunca es momento-

-Lilim preciosa sácame de esta y te estaré agradecido de por vida-

-Está bien amo!...Lilim se encarga de todo-le dijo guiñando un ojo a su usuario.

Lilim desplego sus alas y levanto el vuelo, para al tomar altura ejecutar su técnica oscura.- "mamudo" dijo con fuerza para llamar a las sombras que comenzaron a devorar a cada uno de los ghoul, pero cuando estaban por devorarlos por completo estas desaparecen liberando a los demonios de su castigo.

-no funciono!-dijo Lilim muy asombrada al ver su ataque fallido.

Umiko, aprovecho el momento de distracción del demonio y dio gran salto que supero la altura a la que volaba Lilim, sujeto a esta y se dejo caer con el cuerpo de la demonio sujetado, y uno cuantos metros de distancia, la soltó estrellándola contra el suelo y dejándola en muy malas condiciones

Shiro corrió junto a Lilim y la abrazó, la succubus ya no estaba en condiciones de pelear y Shiro lo sabía, así que opto por la opción más segura en ese momento, tomo a Lilim y trato de escapar pero a unos metro adelante Kazuo le impedía el paso.

Shiro ya pensando lo peor se alejo de él y a una distancia segura le pregunto- Kasuo, amigo no estás con ellos también verdad?-

-tranquilo Shiro, pronto todos serviremos a Yozo-sama-le dijo con una voz diferente a la suya.

-Lo sabia tu también estas con ellos, pero por tu voz sé que no están ahí por gusto propio, sino que alguien los debe estar controlando-le contesto mientras paso a paso se echaba `para atrás

Un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo hace quedar de rodillas pero siempre sosteniendo a su persona.

-Te olvidaste de mi cariño!-le dijo Umiko a su espalda.

Una fuerte patada de Umiko lo arroja cerca de Kazuo y le hace soltar a Lilim quien rueda varios metros fuera de la pelea.

A unos pasos de Kazuo Shiro intentaba ponerse de pie cuando una figura familiar pero algo cambiada aparece delante suyo.

-Heee-hooo-le dice un pequeño Jack negro al frente de él .

-Jack, amigo, que te a pasado-dijo Shiro atónito al ver a jack.

El Jack frost oscuro delante de él desaparece volviéndose una energía oscura y envuelve a Kasuo. Kazuo rodeado por esa energía oscura extiende sud manos al frente, justo como en aquel momento que uso su ataque zero tempest para derrotar al descalificador en la ilucion de las minas

-Esa posición es…-repetía Shiro temblando en el suelo.

Kazuo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro estaba dispuesto a atacar a su amigo

-Te llevare al cero absoluto…BLACK TEMPEST!-

Un aire oscuro y frio levanto a Shiro varios metros arriba haciéndolo caer sobre una vieja choza.

Shiro había caído dentro de la vieja choza y estaba al borde de la muerte, su cuerpo completamente congelado le impedía moverse, la respiración era a cada minuto más débil, una tabla rota clavada a un costado hacia que poco a poco la sangre de Shiro bañe el suelo de la choza

-Que te ha pasado joven humano-resonaba de una voz en todo el cuarto.

-La vida es tan frágil, un día eres joven y lleno de vida y al día siguiente eres basura que no puede ni moverse-le decía la voz a Shiro

Tú me ayudaste una vez ahora es mi turno de salvar tu vida…acéptame y vivirás-le decía la voz que poco a poco se escuchaba más cerca.

Frente a él apreció Decarabia el demonio al que habían liberado de la ilusión.

Desde afuera se pudo ver un resplandor proveniente de la vieja choza donde estaba Shiro, esto llamo la atención de todos los demonios ahí y de Umiko y Kazuo quienes ya consideraban a Shiro muerto

Como guerrero indomable sale Shiro caminando por la puerta principal de la choza, que ya estaba en ruinas por el impacto

-No sé cómo es que estas vivo pero debiste dejarte morir, ahora sufrirás mas-le dijo Kazuo a shiro.

Las palabras de Kazuo al parecer no llegaban a los oídos de Shiro, lo único en lo que su mente estaba era en lo que la voz de decarabia le decía en su cabeza

-te mostrare lo que no puedes ver-escucho Shiro en su cabeza , -concéntrate!, y despierta al tercer ojo-repetía la voz en su cabeza.

Los ghoul se lanzaron al ataque para devorar a su presa, y fue en ese momento que Shiro pudo verlo. A más de 200m del lugar, sobre una gran roca, meditaba un hombre con túnica de monje.

-lo veo!-dijo Shiro

El ataque de los ghoul fue inútil, dado que un poderoso escudo invisible les devolvió su propio ataque.

Como hiciste eso!- exclamo Kazuo muy sorprendido.

-Cuidado Kazuo Ese ataque se llama tetrakarn, y es un escudo muy poderoso que regresa cualquier ataque físico, sin embargo cuesta mucha energía utilizarlo.-

En cuestión de minutos, Shiro derroto a todos los ghoul utilizando solo los puños ya que con sus movimientos torpes y débiles no representaron gran amenaza, aunque sus dos amigos delante de él eran lo que más le preocupaba.

-Te has cargado a todos esos debiluchos tu solo eh?, nunca pensé que un inútil vago buena gente como tu tuviera al menos eso de poder-le dijo Umiko arrogantemente a Shiro.

-Umiko, Kazuo amigos despierten, esos no son ustedes, nunca pensé que se dejarían vencer por un truco tan bajo-

-Basta de charlas, al duelo!-dijo Kazuo y se lanzo al ataque

La batalla entre Kazuo y Shiro empezó siendo este primero el atacante, Shiro solamente esquivaba los golpes y trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón con sus palabras

-Kazuo amigo, escúchame! Hay un monje que controla todo esto, se encuentra meditando en una roca no muy lejos de aquí.

Poco fue el tiempo que Shiro pudo mantener el ritmo, ya que los movimientos de Kazuo se hacían mas rápidos y fuertes a cada momento. Así que al consumirse el tiempo los golpes de Kazuo alcanzaron a Shiro, y este fue golpeado por una brutal lluvia de golpes tan fríos que congelaban lo que golpeaban.

Justo en ese momento la luz de la luna muestra a Shiro el problema; unos largos y muy delgados hilos sujetaban a sus compañeros.

A pesar de la paliza que estaba recibiendo, Shiro sonrió, y con rápido movimiento desenfundo un cuchillo que llevaba escondido bajo su ropa, esquiva un golpe de Kazuo y aprovecha para cortar los hilos que lo sujetaban a Kazuo de las ataduras casi invisibles y al hacerlo Kazuo cae al suelo igual que una marioneta de hilos abandonada por su marionetero.

S…shiro,Q…que paso?- preguntaba Kazuo tocándose la cabeza

-un tipo loco con unos hilos te controlaba-

Shiro ayudo a Kazuo a levantarse del suelo, mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada, aseguradose de que su amigo ya había vuelto en si.

-Terminaron ya señoras!-interrumpió Umiko quien todavía era controlada por los finos hilos.

-Viendo la situación aseguro que Umiko aun esta bajo su control, tal y como yo lo estaba, que hay de Takeshi el igual esta asi?-

-Umiko si está siendo controlada, de Takeshi no se nada hace un buen rato que no lo veo-

Kazuo se pone en posición de batalla y comienza a acumular su fría energía.

-Espera!, no planeas enfrentarte a ella o si?-

-Claro, es Umiko!, solo nos dejara ir muertos, y yo no puedo darme ese lujo aun!-

Kazuo esta decido a enfrentar a muerte a Umiko, tal parece que una lucha de titanes esta por empezar, quien ganara?, que pasara con Umiko? Acaso será liberada o seguirá presa de esos hilos?, Shiro resistirá la batalla entre sus amigos?. No tendremos que esperar mucho para averiguarlo así que observemos a ver qué es lo que sucede.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9: EL REY FRIO EN APUROS, TOXO Y YOZO EL MARIONETERO ATACAN**_

(29/septiembre/2016 10:39 pm)

El ambiente se tornaba frio y tenso, Umiko y Kazuo se miraban fijamente. Shiro había aprovechado el momento para ir por su demonio observaba desde lejos con Lilim en brazos.

Kazuo tomo la iniciativa, e invoco a Jack frost para atacar. Este aspiro mucho aira por la boca, y lo soltó en forma de un poderoso rayo que se dirigía hacia Umiko, quien permanecía de pie sin muestre de impresión alguna.

A simple vista pareció que el rayo impacto de lleno, pero al disiparse el humo ocasionado, se observo como una hermosa armadura dorada protegió a Umiko del daño. Era una armadura de oro, de buen brillo, sus partes estaban armadas de tal manera que formaban a una doncella de rodillas orando. Después de que todo el humo y el polvo levantados por el ataque de Jack, poco a poco la armadura se fue desprendiendo de sus partes y vistiendo a Umiko.

-de verdad esperabas ganarme con eso Kazuo?-

-Esto solo está empezando Umiko. Tus poderes serán muy divinos por entrenar en tierra santa, pero aquí en la tierra se entrena diferente-

Umiko estiro su brazo al frente y como por arte de magia su lanza dorada apareció.

-entonces muéstrame el resultado de tu entrenamiento viejo amigo-dijo Umiko y clavo su lanza en la tierra

La tierra comenzó a temblar, uno a uno fueron saliendo de debajo de la tierra y alrededor de Kazuo cinco enormes pilares dorados, y en ellos enroscadas unas cadenas del mismo material. Estas apresaron a kazuo en cada una de sus extremidades, una a cada brazo y cada pierna y la ultima sujetaba su cuello; poco a poco las cadenas iban retrocediendo y estirando el cuerpo del rey frio, hasta que un sonido indico lo peor, sus extremidades se rompieron.

Shiro no lo podía creer, el cuerpo de su mejor amigo yacía colgado ya sin vida de esos pilares, Umiko avanzaba lentamente hacia el mientras el coraje de perder a su amigo le invadía el cuerpo, Lilim aun estando en sus brazos, se volvió una pequeña esfera de luz que se adentro en Shiro, este se puso de pie y con todo el coraje que albergaba se lanzó al ataque. Umiko se movió muy ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para evitar la derecha de Shiro y lo sorprendió con un rodillazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire; lo tomo de la cabeza y con mucha fuerza lo arrojo hacia uno de los pilares dorados.

La guerrera santa camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Shiro, y cuando estaba por darle el golpe final con su lanza, los delgados y finos hilos que la sujetaban fueron cortados.

Detrás de Umiko estaba Kazuo, sosteniendo una pequeña navaja, como francamente no podríamos decirlo ya que su cuerpo aun colgaba de los pilares, pero podemos asegurar que fue él el corto los hilos.

Umiko cayó de espaldas a los brazos de Kazuo, y poco le tomo recuperar la conciencia y ponerse en pie, cuando lo hizo los dos la pusieron al tanto de todo.

-no puedo creer que ese inútil me estuviera controlando-

-tranquila Umiko, yo también pase por eso y sé que no es agradable pelear con tus amigos, pero ya paso -

-hey ¡, ablando de eso hermano, quien es tu gemelo colgado?-interrumpió Shiro apuntando al cuerpo atado con cadenas entre los pilares.

-eso?, es solo una réplica, puedo hacer hasta 4 de esas pero divido mi poder al hacerlo, por eso no las uso mucho

-Pues sabes me preocupaste bastante, yo pensé que ya habías colgado los lentes-

-Tenis, se dice tenis vago!. Y por cierto, lo siento, en verdad no quería herirte Kazuo-

-Tranquila umi, yo hice lo mismo con Shiro, simplemente no eras tú-

Y alguien ha visto a Takeshi? –pregunto Shiro

La verdad no, si algo tienen en común los idiotas y los boomerang es que siempre regresan!-dijo Umiko dando por cerrado el tema de Takeshi

De momento a Shiro se le acordó que aquella persona que los controlaba estaba no muy lejos de ahí y que debían hacerse cargo de el. Kazuo estaba bastante cansado, y tomando la excusa de que regresaría por el equipaje y las estrellas se quedo en el pueblo mientras Umiko y Shiro iban por aquel marionetero. Lo que Kazuo no sabia y nosotros no podíamos decir es que alguien o algo lo observaba mientras caminaba por el pueblo.

En las vacías calles de samegawa, Kazuo caminaba lentamente mientras su mente divagaba en gran variedad de pensamientos. Tal parece que el torneo resulto más difícil de lo que esperaba, o quizá esté preocupado por su enferma madre o por el hecho de de que no tiene estrella alguna.

Así entre pensamientos y pasos cortos llego a la vieja estancia donde se quedaron, entro lentamente por la puerta, camino hacia la mesa ubicada en la sala de la recepción, tomo su guante y su analizador ,se puso ambos y se quedo contemplando las 7 estrellas sobre la mesa. Kazuo sabía que necesitaba al menos una estrella para seguir en el torneo y ahí estaban frente a él 7 estrellas. Echo un suspiro, se dejo caer en el sillón de la sala, descanso la cabeza sobre el respaldo de este y tras unos minutos así se levanto de golpe y tomo el guante, el analizador y las estrellas de Umiko, las puso en su bolsillo y salió con mucha prisa del lugar.

Estando unos metros fuera del pueblo saco las estrellas del bolsillo coloco 1 en su guante, arrojo una muy lejos y devolvió el resto al bolsillo. Mientras esperaba el regreso de sus amigos. De pronto, un dolor intenso le llego al pecho, cayó de rodillas y oprimía su pecho con la mano muy fuertemente.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta-resonó una vos como de susurro.

Una extraña sustancia verde y gelatinosa comenzó a surgir de la tierra, y poco a poco tomo forma de un chico delgado, de cabeza rapada, ojos perdidos, tatuajes en todo el pecho y cubierto únicamente por un pantalón viejo.

-llámame toxo-dijo el extraño hombre.

Kazuo seguía apretando como mucha fuerza su pecho, junto fuerzas y logro decir- que me hiciste-

- has respirado mi neuro-toxina. Es un veneno altamente poderoso así que no te resistas estarás muerto en 5 min

-Kazuo sonrió y dijo:- 5 min?, son suficientes para sacarte a golpes el antídoto

Kazuo se puso de pie aun sujetando su pecho, con un chasquido de dedos Jack frost apareció de inmediato ya en posición de combate.

-Jack, amigo, por favor derrota ese sujeto- pudio Kazuo con poco aliento la ayuda de su demonio.

Jack frost se quito el sombrero, hurgo dentro el y saco un bola de nieve y la aventó, Repitió este proceso 3 veces mas. Luego de colocarse el sombrero de nuevo las bolas de nieve comenzaron a tomar forma hasta convertirse cada una en un Jack frost, dejando a enemigo toxo rodeado por 5 jacks.

Los 5 jacks dispararon un rayo frio de sus manos y congelaron el cuerpo de toxo hasta el cuello dejando solo descongelada su cabeza.

-me darás el antídoto?- le pregunto Kazuo muy confiado.

-jamás!, este truco de niños no es nada para mi.-dijo toxo liberándose del hielo.

El villano toxico lanzo grandes cantidades de un acido muy poderoso que derritió a las 4 replicas del pequeño Jack. Kazuo al ver el peligro que corría su compañero decide transformarlo en la magatama frost e ingerirla.

Kazuo comenzó el ataque lanzando varios golpes pero toxo no los sentía, era como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de limo o algo así. La velocidad e intensidad de los mismos disminuía a cada instante y parecía que Kazuo no estaba pensando de forma correcta.

Del cuerpo de toxo salió un extraño ser viscoso y de color verde que golpeo a Kazuo y lo alejo de su enemigo.

Kazuo había visto claramente a ese ser, era obvio que era un demonio, pero parecía que el demonio y el usuario estaban unidos en un mismo cuerpo. Intrigado investigo sobre el demonio con su analizador.

Nombre: La Amenaza Biológica Toxo

Demonio: Slime: Un monstruo primitivo con un cuerpo de líquido gelatinoso, viscoso. Ellos no tienen ninguna parte de cuerpo en sí, pero más bien poseen una estructura inorgánica como el metal líquido. Ellos pueden crear sus propias partes de cuerpo cuando es necesario y a veces imitar otros tipos de criaturas. Sus cuerpos misteriosos, gelatinosos son muy resistentes a ataques físicos.

Atributo: Oscuridad Debilidad: luz

Ataques: Desconocidos

Nivel: ***** Estrellas actuales: ********************

Kazuo quedo sorprendido al ver que su enemigo era un participante mas del torneo, que ya había completado todas las estrellas y que tenía el máximo nivel otorgado por el mismo.

Decidido a que no tenía más tiempo que perder, recurre a su ultima técnica, una técnica limitada que solo se puede usar una ves dado a que desgasta al usuario. Sabiendo que no puede haber fallo y que el tiempo se le acaba, comienza a reunir su energía.

Una poderosa aura blanca esta emanado de su cuerpo, el terreno a sus pies se congela, la temperatura baja y la poderosa aura cada segundo se hace mas grande. Toxo forma con la sustancia verde su reloj analizador en su brazo, presiona un botón y apunta a kazuo. El analizador comienza a mostrar números de cifras muy altas que se incrementan a cada respiro hasta que por fin se detiene y marca la cifra de 4, 347,003.

-Imposible, tu poder de pelea es de 4347003 mantra!- dijo muy impresionado toxo miraba su analizador.

-así es, ahora sabrás que no hay escape. – dijo Kazuo con una sonrisa.

Toxo bajo la guardia, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño frasco y lo rodo por el suelo hasta casi llegar a Kazuo, apareció su guante de la misma manera que apareció el analizador, se quito 19 estrellas y las arrojo al suelo frente al rey frio.

-toma el antídoto y las estrellas y déjame vivir-

-miedo?, por qué?. No ibas a matarme a caso?-se burlaba Kazuo

El poder de pelea en matra de un ángel es de 3 millones, el de un demonio del ejercito de goetia es de 4 millones, tu superas ambos, es inútil pelear contra ti-

Kazuo camino, tomo el antídoto y las estrellas. Las guardo en el bolsillo y se quedo mirando fijamente a toxo, fueron unos segundos apenas pero pudimos sentir la rivalidad, el odio y el miedo entre cada mirada. Ambos competidores se habían enfrascado en una lucha a muerte, y solo uno podría salir.

No ay marcha atrás- dijo Kazuo y libero toda la energía en una onda expansiva y silenciosa que desintegro todo a su paso incluido a toxo.

Ya con el enemigo derrotado, Kazuo muy cansado saco el frasco con el antídoto, lo destapo cuando estaba a punto de beberlo, un dolor muy fuerte invadió su cuerpo. El dolor paralizo por completo a Kazuo, lo que lo hizo soltar el antídoto.

Puede ser que Kazuo haya ganado la pelea, pero el veneno de toxo por fin había hecho efecto y ya no podía moverse más, solo y sin energías Kazuo se dejo caer y lentamente cerró los ojos para esperar lo que parecía su inevitable fin.

Un ligero burbujeo llama nuestra atención, del antídoto derramado por Kazuo pequeñas burbujas se van formando, a cada segundo estas toman mas y mas tamaño, en poco tiempo una gran sustancia gelatinosa y de color verde se ha formado, y esta poco a poco se transforma de nuevo en toxo.

Kazuo a dado lo mejor de si y aun así toxo sigue vivo, Kazuo ya no puede defenderse mas esta a completo merced de toxo. Este transforma su brazo en un cuchillo con ayuda de su extraño limo y ataca a Kazuo.

Justo antes de alcanzarlo un puño gigante, lo aplasta esparciendo todo el limo por el lugar.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí podemos ver a umiko y shiro bastante cansados, su cuerpo presenta varias cortadas y umiko a perdido parte de su protector del hombro derecho. Frente a ellos, se encontraba el anciano que les atendió en la posada. Parece que llevan peleando un tiempo y por lo que se ve el anciano va ganado

-no puedo creer que este anciano nos este dando tantos problemas-

-y que lo digas, si kazuo estuviera aquí hace mucho que esto hubiera acabado.

-no puedes vivir siempre de tu marido sabes, es mas deberías estar agradecido que estoy aquí contigo vago inútil-

-es un anciano, no puedo golpearlo-

-Entonces dejaras que te despedace con sus hilos filosos o ya lo golpearas-

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos hilos delgados y filosos que penetraron la armadura de Umiko y se clavaron como agujas su cuerpo. Los hilos surgían de los arrugados dedos del anciano, quien con un tirón retiro los hilos.

Umiko cayo hincada a causa del dolor, de las heridas brotaba mucha sangre, seguramente había alcanzado algún punto vital.

-que pasa pequeña, no que ibas a hacerme pagar, pues hazlo.

Shiro molesto, invoca a Lilim quien aunque aun se encontraba mal estaba lista para la pelea. El anciano lanzo los filosos hilos hacia la sucubus, Lilim habilidosamente los esquivo con un sutil vuelo. Y los sujeto a pesar de que estos se le clavaron en la mano, voló hacia el cielo llevándose al anciano y tras darle varias vueltas lo arrojo contra el suelo.

El anciano cayó y levanto mucho polvo con el impacto, Shiro corrió hacia el lugar del impacto y se preparaba a acabar con el anciano con un golpe final. Justo antes de llegar Umiko le dio una gran patada que lo alejo del impacto. Fue en ese momento cuando unos hilos sujetaron a Umiko por sus extremidades.

-Que linda, salvaste a tu noviecito- se escucho la vos del anciano

El polvo se fue y se podía ver al anciano, este rompió la conexión de uno de los hilos con sus dedos y el brazo de Umiko se disloco. Quien a pesar del dolor se mantuvo fuerte y sin emitir sonido alguno.

-esta técnica la llamo los hilos de la vida- dijo el anciano mientras desconectaba otro hilo y a causa de eso el otro brazo de Umiko se disloco.

-los primeros 4 hilos sujetan tus brazos y piernas, el 5 se lleva tu oído, el 6to y 7timo tu vista, el 8 te rompe el cuello pero aun vives, solo que no llega el aire a los pulmones, el 9 te libera del dolor así que no sentirás cuando el 10mo te reviente el corazón- explicaba el anciano

Shiro ataco por sorpresa, lo que ocasiono que dos de los hilos se rompieran haciendo que las piernas de Umiko de rompan. En el momento en el que el anciano se paraba, la armadura de Umiko se desprendió de ella y se unió delante del anciano como si alguien más la estuviera portando.

La poderosa lanza que antes había acabado con ukobach apareció, y la armadura vestida por alguien a quien no podemos ver la empuño clavándola en el corazón del anciano y dando fin a la pelea.

De la misma manera misteriosa en que se separo la armadura esta volvió a su portadora.

Shiro a Umiko, le tendió la mano y pregunto: Umiko estas bien?

-te parece que estoy bien?, tengo ambas piernas y brazos rotos y me sales con un estas bien?-

-oye yo solo trataba de ser amable

-qué tal si en vez de ser amable, ERES UTIL!-

Oye no me hables así, sabes, ahora dependes de mi así que más te vale ser amable-

-por favor como si eso fuera cierto, yo tengo los suficientes pantalones como para arrastrarme hasta el siguiente pueblo, en cambio tu ni siquiera puedes golpear a un anciano, y que aras si te enfrentas a otro vegete, o una mujer embarazada o a un niño, dejarles tus estrellas?

-al diablo con lo que digas, solo estas amargada por tu vida, bien quieres arrastrarte? Pues arrástrate!, yo voy de regreso a samegawa con Kazuo.

De regreso a las afueras de samegawa, el limo terminaba de juntarse y formar a toxo de nuevo, frente a el un decido Takeshi, abra sido el del gigantesco puño?, sus ropas están enteras así que no parece haberse transformado con anterioridad.

-Otro gusano que viene a morir?-exclamo toxo

-como me llamas gusano si, si aquí el único asqueroso eres tú!-contesto muy desafiante Takeshi.

Takeshi sujeta a Kazuo, le levanta la cabeza y lo hace beber una sustancia extraña.: -lo siento Kazuo, pero me tomo más tiempo de lo que creí-dijo en voz baja

Takeshi recostó a Kazuo en el suelo, se quito su camisa y la arrojo a un lado, entonces miro fijamente a toxo y dijo:- yo seré quien te derrote!

-enserio?, tu amigo dijo algo parecido y mira que no lo sostuvo, además tu lo has visto soy inmortal, renaceré si me eliminas.-afirmaba toxo

-no, tú no eres inmortal, sobreviviste porque guardaste un poco de ese limo tuyo en el frasco, y le dijiste a Kazuo que era un antídoto, así es como podrías volver. Pero ahora ya no tienes más trucos como ese.

Los combates del torneo se tornan cada vez más intensos, Shiro y Umiko lograron vencer a Yozo, pero Kazuo y Takeshi aun se enfrentan a Toxo. Shiro camina lentamente dejando a Umiko atrás sin saber que Kazuo necesita ayuda, que más les aguarda a nuestro equipo?, y podrá Takeshi vencer a Toxo?


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10: UNA ÚLTIMA ONDA FRIA**_

(30/septiembre/2016 1:08 am)

La batalla entre Umiko, Shiro y Yozo había llegado a su fin. Kazuo había perdido ante Toxo, y un valiente Takeshi se plantaba firme frente a aquel terrible enemigo.

Acaso eres estúpido o qué? Está claro que no puedes vencerme- dijo Toxo acabando con el silencio.

Solo eres un hablador, como puedes saber eso sin siquiera haber peleado-contesto desafiante el joven sin apartarle la mirada al enemigo

Toxo formo con un poco de ese limo extraño su reloj analizador, presiono un botón y dijo: solo tienes mil trescientos de mantra, y así quieres vencerme, tu amigo era infinitamente mas fuerte y mira como quedo

Como puedes decir mi poder sin con tan solo el reloj-

Es una función mas del reloj, eso te permite saber cuánto poder tiene tu enemigo y para que lo sepas yo tengo un poder de cinco mil.-dijo toxo muy confiado

Takeshi hecho la carcajada al aire y después de eso dijo: pues mira fijamente lo que veras en tu analizador porque este no es mi verdadero poder.

Takeshi comenzó a transformarse en el poderoso gigante, mientras Toxo veía como poco a poco la cantidad en el analizador se incrementaba hasta 33089

Con toxo sorprendido por el poder del gigante y la transformación de Takeshi completada la batalla por fin estaba por empezar

El gigantesco monstro arremetía golpeando una y otra vez contra toxo sin que este pudiera evitarlo, su cuerpo por alguna razón era solido, no se destruía y reconstruía como en otras ocasiones y los poderosos golpes del gigante no parecían hacerle mucho daño.

Poco a poco los golpes del gigante se hacían más débiles, su respiración estaba agitada y la visión borrosa.

-qué pasa?, a donde se fue toda esa energía de antes- exclamo toxo quien aprovechando el estado del gigante se aleja de él.

Toxo comienza a reunir energía, parece que aun no vemos lo mejor de él. Una vez acumulada una gran cantidad de energía dice bravamente: "eres muy afortunado, vas a morir con mi técnica especial, antes de ti solo un hombre me había hecho usarla"

Toxo crea varias esferas de energía, las arroja alrededor del agotado gigante y las deja levitando en el aire. Cuando todas están en el aire las vuelve filosas y grande agujas y las arroja sobre su maltrecho enemigo.

Todas y cada una de ellas perforan el cuerpo del gigante logrando hacer que el gigante suelte una clase de alarido y cayera derrotado.

-una persona de mil trescientos de mantra seguirá teniendo ese poder, tu mantra aumenta al transformarte pero tu velocidad baja lo que técnicamente hace que tu poder solo se duplique cuando mucho, ese fue tu error y por eso perdiste-

Justo al terminar su oración un viento frio recorre el lugar, y una voz conocida suena a su espalda: -"Una batalla es a matar o morir, la única manera de que puedes empezar otro combate es asegurándote que tu contrincante anterior esta muerto de lo contrario este podría levantarse y acabar contigo, ese fue tu error y por eso perdiste".

A su espalda se encontraba de pie Kazuo, apenas podía ponerse de pie y lucia muy agotado, sus brazos extendidos al frente y rodeados por una poderosa energía blanca.

-Data la vuelta y dame la cara, no me gusta atacar por la espalda-dijo Kazuo

Toxo sabiendo que todo estaba perdido se da la vuelta, mira a Kazuo a los ojos y le dice: Próxima vez yo ganaré

-no habrá próxima vez- dice Kazuo y ejecuta su Zero Tempest lanzando a toxo por los aires con ese viento helado que acabo al descalificador.

Con toxo eliminado Kazuo se acerca lentamente a Takeshi, remueve las estacas que penetraron su cuerpo, una vez hecho esto el gigante pierde poco a poco su transformación hasta convertirse en Takeshi de nuevo. Sus heridas sangraban mucho y había perdido mucha sangre, necesitaba ver a un médico o moriría

Kazuo tampoco estaba bien, un fuerte y repentino dolor en el pecho le impedía moverse, con mucha fuerza se apretaba el pecho, la vista se le hacia borrosa y el simple hecho de estar en pie era una tortura. Con todas sus fuerzas dio unos cuantos pasos y luego cayo inmóvil sobre el frio suelo dejado por sus ataques.

Podrán salvarse de esta Takeshi y Kazuio?, Umiko y Shiro llegaran a tiempo?. Rápido chicos! Que sus camarada necesita de ustedes.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11: ADIOS AMIGOS**_

(30/Septiembre/2016 5:55 am)

Los primeros rayos de sol hacían su aparición por detrás de las montañas, era una mañana fresca y silenciosa. El umiko-team se había divido. Takeshi respira con mucha dificultad tendido en sobre el suelo que lleva al ahora pueblo fantasma de samegawa, shiro caminaba lentamente mientras pensaba en la pleito verbal que tuvo con Umiko y esta ultima muy obstinada se arrastraba lentamente con el mentón hacia samegawa.

Mientras Umiko a pesar de sus heridas trataba de apresurar el paso, los cielos se abrieron y un ángel de piel oscura, con armadura roja y unas hermosas alas de plumas moradas descendió frente a Umiko, aunque desde nuestra posición nos es imposible verle el rostro y por le cantidad de luz que emana de su cuerpo, no podemos definir como es la armadura que lleva.

-teniente!, póngase de pie!. Por el poder que me concede el alto mando le ordeno regresar a sus labores inmediatamente-le dijo el ángel a Umiko.

-no puedo ponerme en pie señor, mis piernas y brazos están rotas por un combate señor-contesto Umiko

El ángel puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Umiko y con resplandor que rodeo a Umiko, curo todas sus heridas y regenero su armadura. Umiko se puso de pie, inmediatamente hiso una reverencia y hablo:"señor, me tomare el atrevimiento de ignorar sus ordenes, aun no puedo regresar"-

-De acuerdo, solo le pido teniente, que vaya con cuidado; Sabe bien que al no regresar será considerada un hereje y los doce apóstoles irán en su búsqueda-Exclamo el ángel

Umiko lo miro fijamente, se quito el casco y se lo entrego en señal de que devolvería la armadura, Pero el ángel lo rechazo y le dijo que la armadura la escogió y que no podía desobedecer la voluntad de aquel objeto sagrado. Dicho esto el ángel subió a los cielos de nuevo y Umiko continúo con su camino.

Mientras tanto Shiro estaba llegando al lugar donde Kazuo, Takeshi y Toxo se enfrentaron. El suelo aun se encontraba escarchado de hielo a causa del ataque de Kazuo, Shiro camino un poco en busca de sus amigo, Temía que lo peor hubiera sucedido, al mirar el lugar detenidamente sus ojos captaron a Takeshi tendido en el suelo. Corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba, le levanto la cabeza y con pausadas y lentas sacudidas trataba de despertarlo.

-Shiro, eres tu?- dijo sin mucha voz mientras habría despacio los ojos.

- quien te hizo esto?- Le preguntaba Shiro

-El está bien por ahora- se escucho de una voz débil y entrecortada

Shiro miro al lugar de donde provino la voz y vio a Kazuo tendido en el suelo, lentamente volvió a recostar a Takeshi sobre el suelo y fue a atender a Kazuo. Lo tomo entre sus brazos , el joven titan del hielo le sonrió y con esa voz entrecortada a punto de desaparecer le dijo:-Shiro…. Hay un poderoso veneno en mi…no creo salvarme…

-Kazuo, hermano no digas tonterías-interrumpió Shiro con lagrimas en los ojos

-por favor… gana el torneo…y con un poco de el dinero del premio…salva a mama.-dijo Kazuo con muchas pausas para tomar aire y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no Kazuo, tu no morirás aquí! ; Que hay del uno-dos en el torneo?, que hay de tus sueños? Y de tu madre y hermano?

-el uno-dos sonaba tan bien…pero Umiko tomara mi lugar…

No digas tonterías, ganaste hermano, todo aquí está congelado, ese tipo se fue y tu lo derrotaste. Ganaste Kazuo, pronto te pondrás bien y todo será como antes- Trataba Shiro de animar a su amigo

-Shiro,….hay peleas que nunca deben ser luchadas…abre los ojos…y ve cuando la pelea esta pérdida…mientras tu vida y la de los que amas este a salvo,….no hay derrota. ..Me confié y fui derrotado…,Hasta los enemigos de más bajo poder…pueden ser mortales.

-maldición Kazuo, no quiero oírte hablar así!- grito Shiro ya desesperado

-Shiro…, yo…yo perdí, fue gracias a Takeshi…,que gane unos segundos más de oxigeno-

Kazuo levanta un poco su mano con mucho esfuerzo, le pide a Shiro que la sujete, este lo hace como le pidió su amigo y ese momento un aura blanca y fría pasa hacia Shiro y luego desaparece.

-Shiro… Jack frost ahora es tuyo…por favor, busca a mi hermano y….entrégaselo. El debe seguir lo que yo empecé… luego… vallan en la isla de Kyoshu…en la cuidad de Nagasaki.- Pedía Kazuo desde el fondo de su corazón su amigo

Mientras Kazuo terminaba de hablar con Shiro, Umiko llego al lugar, pero mantuvo su distancia y se quedo a unos metros atrás de Kazuo, observando con los ojos llorosos. Entonces la débil voz del Rey Frio comienza a llamarla.

-Umiko…por favor ven-

-Kazuo. Me temo que no puedo hacer nada- Contesto bajando la mirada

-No tienes que hacerlo…solo escúchame.

Kazuo muy despacio mete su mano en su bolsillo, saca el guante, el analizador de Umiko y todas las estrellas que juntas sumaban más de 20.

-esto es tuyo-dijo con poca voz

Solo el reloj, el guante y algunas estrellas- le contesto Umiko desviando la mirada de nuevo

-yo…perdí todas mis estrellas en la ilusión…así que tome 1 de las tuyas y arroje otra…pretendía decir que….ambos habíamos perdido estrellas.- dice ya con un voz muy forzada y lagrimas en los ojos

-eres un tonto!, me lo pudiste haber dicho, te pude dar las 2 estrellas que había ganado- le contesta Umiko con una voz y mirada al borde del llanto.

De igual forma que con Shiro, Kazuo le pidió a Umiko su mano, esta se la dio e igual un aura blanca la rodeo y desapareció al poco tiempo. Mientras el aura cubría su cuerpo Umiko pudo ver en su mente varias posturas de batalla y formas de concentrar la energía

-esa es la técnica de multiplicación…te será muy útil- le dio Kazuo soltando su mano

-por que me la enseñas a mi?, tu y yo no tenemos relación alguna, de hecho solo los estaba usando a ustedes dos, al final planeaba robar sus estrellas.-contesto Umiko aguantando el llanto

Kazuo la miro fijamente, con sus pocas fuerzas levanto su mano y suavemente acaricio el rostro de Umiko mientras le decía: "-ya deja esas mascaras…tu llanto aquella noche me rebelo todo…eres buena actriz…y buena persona….y también muy buena amiga…gracias por mirarme como gente…tu vistes armadura en oro…y yo arrapos, tú has pisado suelo de dios…y yo del diablo,….y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, no me menospreciaste…abre un poco tu corazón, no toda la gente es mala…vive el hoy, piensa en el mañana y olvida el pasado."

La mano de Kazuo cayo sin fuerza hacia el suelo y mientras Kazuo exhalaba su último aliento le dijo a Umiko casi en susurro:" Umiko no puedes salvarlos a todos"

Umiko rompió en llanto sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo, lloraba sobre su pecho mientras le decía: "si yo hubiera estado aquí esto no habría pasado, lo siento, no soy tan fuerte como para proteger a mis amigos"

Las palabras de Kazuo resonaban en la mente de Umiko mientras ella derramaba un mar de lágrimas sobre el cuerpo frio, de alguna manera Kazuo daría a Umiko una gran lección que nunca jamás olvidaría.

Un momento!, en la escena hay un ser angelical, de largas alas blanca y una túnica larga y hermosa, a su cintura cuelga un trompeta dorada, tan brillante que deja la armadura de umiko opaca, pero que esto?, tiene el rostro de calavera, y parece que somos los únicos que lo ven. Ángel caído asi lo llamaremos, presiento que si seguimos mirando lo veremos en otras ocasiones.

El ángel caído ha sacado un libro y con su dedo delgado de hueso escribe con sangre en casi las ultimas paginas del libro, no presenta ninguna facción, ni parece sentirse por la escena de llanto de shiro y umiko. A terminado de escribir, husmeamos antes de que lo cierre y leemos escrito: "y así el mago, último de los profetas abandona su carne, pero su esencia vivirá en el mundo hasta su final"

De un fuerte golpe el ángel caído cierra el libro y abandona el lugar, kazuo a muerto y el umiko-team llora su partida, quien diría que aquel que sobrepasa el poder de los ángeles fuera de los primeros en caer? ,a que se refería Kazuo con sus palabras finales y los dos consejos dados a sus amigos?. De igual manera que su padre, el lucho contra la muerte hasta no haber despedido de sus amigos. Vivió como pobre y murió más rico en espíritu que cualquiera de nosotros. Así de duro es el torneo y así de dura es la vida en estos momentos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12: SEPARACION**_

(01/octubre/2016 4:00am)

Las lágrimas han cesado, un pesado y siniestro ambiente se siente en el aire. Kazuo a muerto, Takeshi se encuentra mal, Umiko se encuentra devastada, en shock diría yo, Shiro se encuentra cavando un hoyo muy profundo, una vez terminado, carga el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y lo deja caer en el hoyo, poco a poco deja caer tierra sobre la tumba de amigo, de pronto Umiko se acerca, y deja caer a la tumba de Kazuo una pequeña bolsa de tela con contenido desconocido.

Una ves terminado el lugar donde descansaría Kazuo, Shiro miro al cielo, sus ojos contemplaban los hermosos primeros rayos del sol.

-y que aremos ahora?, a donde vamos?-dijo Shiro mientras miraba al cielo pero no obtuvo respuesta

Umiko permanecía seria, con una expresión en el rostro muy vacía, no podrías decir si estaba triste, cansada o todo lo anterior. Simplemente no reflejaba expresión alguna.

Umiko le lanzo una tarjeta transparente con el numero 3 marcado, Shiro la logro atrapar. Al acerlo Umiko comenzó a hablar.

Le dijo que la colocara en la ranura 3 su analizador y le explico que esa tarjeta era una de las cartas localizadoras que necesitaban, también le dijo que gracias a ella su analizador ahora mostraría el poder de pelea del oponente y que podría saber dónde estaba el adversario más cercano

-genial, ahora si que podremos hacernos de estrellas, no crees Umiko?- dijo Shiro tratando de levantar el ánimo de la chica

-supongo, Espero te sirva en tu viaje- dijo Umiko muy seria

-mi viaje?, no será nuestro viaje?

Umiko se dio la vuelta y caminando hacia la entrada de lo que alguna vez fue samegawa dijo:- nuestro equipo se acabo, con el minero muerto no hay razón para seguir juntos, solo serias una carga.

La actitud y las palabras de Umiko ofendieron al joven Shiro, quien de inmediato reclamo el por qué de su partida.

La joven volteo la mirada, y con una cara seria y fría le dijo a Shiro: - tu poder es de apenas 5. 098 de mantra, no hay razón para que me una a un tipo tan débil.

Nuevamente las palabras de Umiko hacen enfurecer a Shiro, quien intenta demostrarle a Umiko lo fuerte que es atacándola con todas sus fuerzas, pero Umiko recibe el golpe del puño directo en la cara y este ni siquiera logra hacer que su expresión cambie.

De pronto un fuerte viento aleja a Shiro de Umiko, quien estaba concentrando su máximo poder,

- Mira tu analizador y dime lo que aparece-dijo Umiko

Shiro no podía creer lo que veía, el analizador marcaba 80,000 y seguía subiendo, 90,000, 100 000, 110 000, y se detuvo en 123 786 mantra.

Shiro estaba asombrado, su poder era insignificante a comparación del de Umiko, se dejo caer de rodillas y sin más que decir dejo que Umiko se marchara.

Umiko avanza a paso veloz sobre el vacio pueblo, atraviesa las montañas por el túnel de samegawa, justo el mismo túnel por el que paso Shiro horas antes.

Al salir, el paisaje montañoso a quedado atrás, ahora se extiende un campo seco, no parece que sea natural, seguramente era un campo hermoso, pero a raíz de un intenso combate a quedado así. Umiko parece percatarse de eso al mismo tiempo que nosotros, así que hace aparecer su lanza y anda con ojo precavido.

Mientras Umiko avanza sobre el campo desierto, shiro recoge sus pertenencia, eleva una ultima oración al cielo por su amigo caído, se coloca a Takeshi en hombros y toma otro camino en busca de algún pueblo donde puedan ayudar a Takeshi.

-esa Umiko, que diablos se cree, ni siquiera es tan fuerte. Seguro en breve vendrá llorando a mis brazos…y tu q crees Takeshi? Crees que vendrá?- preguntaba shiro aunque no esperaba obtener respuesta

Al momento de concluir la pregunta el pequeño apareció detrás de el y lo espanto con un fuerte heee-hooo que hasta le hiso tirar a Takeshi.

-Jack me asustaste- dijo Shiro poniéndose en pie y poniendo a Takeshi nuevamente en su espalda

, heeee-ho, he-ho –he-

-que dices que no vendrá!, bah tu que sabes de chicas-

-heee- ,hooo hee he-, ho

-como que más que yo si?, te estás burlando de mi?-

-heeeee-

-eso fue si o fue no?-

-ho-

-al diablo con eso, tú no sabes nada-

El pequeño jack caminaba con mirada triste y lanzo un suspiro profundo, tan profundo que incluso el despistado shiro pudo entender sus sentimientos.

-lo extrañas eh?-

-hee-hoo-

-si yo también, y no lleva ni un día muerto-

-hee-

-Es difícil, pero lo superaremos. Hey tengo una idea, quieres saber cómo lo conocí?

Jack lo miro y ladeo la cabeza, y aunque no contesto, shiro comenzó su relato.

-fue hace ya varios años, yo era un niño aun, tenia 10 años, fue unos meses antes de que mi padre enloqueciera y de que el de Kazuo muriera. Como todos los días mi madre me llevo a la escuela y como todos los días me escape apenas ella se fue. Recuerdo que me metí en una carreta llena de suave paja y mientras miraba el cielo me dormí.

-heee-hooo?-

-Cuando aparece Kazuo?, pronto Jack no pierdas la paciencia.

-haber, en que me quede?. A si!. Bueno el caso es que la carreta se movió mientras dormía, debimos haber recorrido varios km por que luego me costó mucho volver.

-Después de un tiempo dormido, una voz me despertó, era una voz fuerte y seria, me levente rápido pensando que el adulto que conducía me había visto, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que solo era un chavo, de no mucha edad.

-me dijo: "bájate de ahí, casi te lastimo al bajar la paja con el rastrillo".

-sabes Jack? Kaz era pobre, y trabajaba en una granja para conseguir dinero para su familia. Todos los días se levantaba temprano, cruzaba de madrugada el camino que une al pueblo vecino con iwaki; al llegar sacaba al ganado, luego araba la tierra y regaba los cultivos. O al menos eso me conto el.

-recuerdo que me quede platicando con el todo el día, fue como si algo encajara a la perfección con nosotros dos, claro esta que el no dejo su trabajo nunca y se negó a que lo ayudar.

-heee-hoo?- dijo Jack ladeado la cabeza, parece tener sumo interés en el relato así que Shiro continuo.

-el tiempo paso volando, tanto que la noche cayo y yo no regrese a casa. A pesar de ser pobres, Kazuo me invito a quedarme en su casa y tomar la cena ahí.

-el camino a iwaki fue largo, pero no lo note puesto que venía enfrascado en la conversación, cuando llegamos a iwaki, fuimos a su casa, era pequeña pero modesta. Su madre ya tenía preparada la cena, era un sopa hecha vegetales, estaba deliciosa así que me la comí toda.

-recuerdo que su padre llego mucho después, era un hombre amable, lo supe apenas lo vi, se sento a la mesa y mientras devoraba su comida, nos conto a Kazuo, Kisho y a mí una historia muy interesante, creo que era cuando participo en la guerra.

Jack de nueva cuenta ladeo la cabeza y con su heee-hoo tradicional, interrumpió a Shiro.

-que, no sabes quién es Kisho?-

-bueno el es el hermano menor de Kazuo, la verdad no se mucho de el así que creo es todo lo que puedo decir.

Dicho esto Shiro continuo con su relato.

-esa noche dormí ahí, la madre de Kazuo improviso una cama con unas mantas viejas y algo de paja, era incluso mas cómoda que la mía.

- por la mañana, Kazuo se levantó mas temprano de lo normal y me acompaño hasta mi escuela. Recuerdo que mama estaba furiosa, me regañaron terriblemente, pero en la noche, Kazuo se presento en mi casa y explico todo, modificando lo que me escape de clase claro está.

-desde aquel día el es mi mejor amigo, nos veíamos cada fin de semana y yo me escapaba de la escuela para verlo.

Jack se acerco a Shiro y susurro un hee-hoo a su oído, a lo que Shiro molesto contesto:

-que que hay de Umiko?-

-he he-

Pues que mas, ella nos uso y punto, además si es tan buena que se las arregle ella no?

-hee-hoo?, he-ho he-ho

-no Jack!, no voy a ir por ella!-

-Heee-hooo?-

-Pues claro que no, porque crees que iría?-

-he –ho heee- dijo Jack dando golpecitos a Shiro con el codo

-que!, yo no la amo, es mas ni siquiera me gusta!-

-he, he-ho-he-

Eso es Jack, tienes razón tengo que ir por ella, pero ni creas que me gusta, solo lo hago porque es una mujer indefensa.

Dicho esto Shiro se dio la media vuelta y fue en busca de Umiko.

En el lugar de la tumba de Kazuo, las oscuridad esta reunida, son mas de mas 8:00am y hay una inmensa penumbra en el lugar, frente a la tumba, se encuentra un hombre Trajeado, parace un hombre joven, no podemos distinguir su rostro, pero unas marcas brillante y extrañas en su cara y manos llaman nuestra atención.

Unas palabras llegan a nuestros oídos mas no podemos distinguir o mas bien entender su significado. De pronto la tierra de la tumba comienza a moverse y Kazuo se levanta de nuevo para arrodillarse ante aquel hombre.

¿Quién será aquel hombre extraño?, que habrá hecho con Kazuo?, acaso Umiko y shiro se reencontrara y que pasara con Takeshi?. Creo que si queremos averiguarlo debemos observar un poco mas.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13: UN EXTRAÑO PUEBLO**

(01/Octubre/2016 11:00 am)

Nos Encontramos en el campo desierto que atraviesa Umiko, Han pasado varias horas y Umiko sigue igual, caminando en aquel árido paisaje, Esto se pone aburrido. Un momento!, algo va mal, Umiko se a detenido, si justo como pensamos, observado con atención, podemos ver como justo atrás de nosotros, se puede ver la salida del túnel, justo por el que pasamos hace ya varias horas.

Umiko rápidamente lanza su arma y esta queda clavada en una roca, mas no es algo común, la lanza a impactado contra un objeto sin vida, y de su punta clavada cae sangre. Poco a poco un ninja de negro aparece junto a la roca, por su vestimenta podemos decir que es mujer, dado que las mallas y el protector de pecho la delatan pese a tener su cara cubierta. Su mano a sido atrapada por la lanza de Umiko y a quedado unida a la roca.

-quien eres?- pregunto umiko

-soy camaleón 3, tu debes ser la guerrera santa.-

-si asi es, que quieres de mi?, no posees un guante con estrellas o un analizador, asi que no hay razón para matarte-

-mi clan fue contratado para matarte, eso es todo-

Umiko no presto atención y siguió su camino, cuando paso junto a la ninja retiro su lanza de un tiro y sin voltear a verla dijo:-

-Sigue tu camino y déjame sola, de lo contrario no tendré piedad y te acabare-

-entonces no quiere esto-dijo la ninja mostrando una estrella.

Umiko se dio la vuelta la vuelta rápidamente y le dio un fuerte golpe a la ninja en la zona del estomago, con esto fue suficiente para hacer que su rival pierda el conocimiento y caiga, pero antes de caer, tomo la estrella y dijo: -si la quiero, gracias.

Al dejar inconsciente a su rival el entorno se distorsiono y mostro la entrada a un pueblo sin nombre o hasta ahora no para nosotros, seguramente Umiko se dio cuenta de la ilusión antes que nosotros. Es un pueblo de casas hechas echas de madera, suelo pedregoso y empolvado, da pinta de uno de esos pueblos vaqueros de hace tiempo

Umiko examina el pueblo con cuidado, después de una experiencia como la de samegawa, la chica mejor inspecciona el lugar. Para su ojo, todo está en orden, pero entra con cuidado observando todo sin mover la cabeza o demostrar que nunca había pisado el lugar.

Camina por el lugar, observa todo con detenimiento. Algo ha llamado su atención, un grupo de ninjas vestidas de igual manera que la joven anterior se reúnen en un callejón, por lo visto todos son mujeres, quizás sea algún clan solo de chicas.

Cuando Umiko va hacia el callejón, ya no se encuentra nadie ahí, un crujir de vidrio roto del callejón la hace voltear. Las konoichi le cierran al paso, y el muro atrás no la deja escapar.

-guerrera santa, al fin nos encontramos-dice una de ellas

-que quieren de mí, no me salgan con la tontería de que quieren matarme, no necesito mi analizador para saber que son solo basura ninja-

-retráctate de eso-dijo la más pequeña de todas.

-Y si no que?, van a matarme?-

Umiko utilizo su analizador y este arrojo el nivel de cada una de ellas. Umiko lo miro, dibujo una sonrisa y dijo:- piensan vencerme con ese nivel?. Todas juntas tienen un poder de 3000-

Las kunoichi se lanzan al ataque y una a una Umiko las va acabando de un solo golpe hasta que queda solo una, es la menor de ellas, la orgulloso que le pidió que se retracte. Viéndola bien ya sin toda la multitud diría que tiene a lo mucho 12 años, de cuerpo menudito y unos ojos negros que expresan vacio y soledad.

Umiko se acerco, le levanto el cara con el dedo índice de manera que ambas se miraron a los ojos.

-tranquila, al final todo saldrá bien solo sigue tu camino y nunca dejes de mirar adelante-

Diciéndole estas palabras, se retira lentamente del lugar dejando atrás a la joven kunoichi y a sus derrotadas camaradas. Seguramente las veremos de nuevo.

Por alguna razón hemos perdido de vista a Umiko, hacemos una mirada rápida, podemos ver clubes nocturnos, casinos abiertos, mujeres que trabajan de noche pero no a ella.

Entramos al casino en su búsqueda, no vemos nada anormal, gente jugando tragamonedas, algo de Black Jack, mujeres con trajes cortos entregando bebidas, un hombre con gabardina y sombrero café que nos sonríe, entre otras cosas pero nada de ella.

Nos adentramos más y más al casino, todo parece normal, y seguimos sin tener pista de ella, creo que será mejor regresar. Un fuerte ruido llama nuestra atención, aquel hombre de gabardina y sombrero ha golpeado a una persona que se le acerco. Al hacer el movimiento vimos con claridad un brazo metálico, seguramente alguna prótesis, este lugar parecen ser peligrosos, será mejor retirarnos.

Mientras buscamos a nuestra protagonista, el tiempo se nos ha ido, la luna baña con su luz a todo el pueblo, y los clubes nocturnos comienzan a funcionar.

Algo llama nuestra atención, la pequeña niña de hace un momento entra a uno de los clubs, no es lugar para que dejen entrar a menores tan fácil así que incitados por nuestra curiosidad entramos a aquel club, gran decisión!, ya que Shiro está ahí , pero se encuentra solo lo que nos hace pensar ¿Qué paso con Takeshi?. Nuestro amigo mira como embobado a las voluptuosas y jóvenes bailarinas que se desempeñan el arte del baile exótico, echamos otra mirada a ver si encontramos a Umiko, pero por más que miramos Umiko no está aquí deben seguir separados.

Cuando termina la atracción de las jovencitas en poca ropa, Shiro, camina por el lugar, observa todo fijamente, seguramente busca por Umiko al igual que nosotros, pero no ha de ser muy listo no creo encontrar a Umiko en un lugar así.

Mientras Shiro busca a Umiko, nuestra atención es tomada por la joven niña vestida de ninja, habla rápido y de bajo tono con un hombre que disfrutaba el espectáculo de luces antes de la siguiente aparición de las chicas. Nos gustaría quedarnos a escuchar pero Shiro se retira y no podemos perderlo.

Caminamos y caminamos a través de los caminos empolvados que son bañados por la luz de la luna, este pueblo es muy transitado para ser de noche, lo bueno es que ya no estamos solos ya que Shiro nos acompaña, de pronto algo llama nuestra atención, es Umiko y está hablando con un hombre canoso, pero no muy anciano; de hecho se ve que tiene un cuerpo fuerte y saludable. Ella le da 2 de sus estrellas y el hombre desaparece entre la multitud de gente que pasa.

Hey! Umiko- Dice Shiro haciendo la mano para captar la atención de la chica

Umiko voltea ve a Shiro y se acerca lentamente hasta el

-valla hasta que te alcance, como corres, yo estoy exhausto- Dice shiro

-eso es porque te falta condición vago, invierte algo de tiempo en entrenar y no en dormir-

- Oye, todavía te vine a buscar y así me agradeces- reniega el joven

-Hay lo siento!, que ingrata!...MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS SHIRO-SAMA!, un vago flojo, sucio e inútil es justo lo que necesitaba!-

-odio tu sarcasmo!-

Y yo tu vageza pero que hacerle, al parecer viviré contigo por un buen tiempo. Por cierto ¿Qué hiciste con Takeshi?

-Lo he dejado en un pequeño hospital de aquí?-Dice shiro no muy convencido

Umiko sonríe, y le explica a Shiro que ha conseguido información sobre un famoso curandero que vive en una ciudad no muy lejos de ahí.

Umiko y Shiro se alejan a distancia, parece que seguirán sus viajes juntos. Muchas preguntas vienen a nuestra mente, Que les espera?, Que pasara con Takeshi?, Umiko y Shiro se llevaran bien algún día?, creo que tendremos que observarlos un poco más, esta travesía se hace cada vez más larga e interesante.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14: UN DESPIADADO DEMONIO**

(02/ Octubre/ 2016 5:45 am)

Los primeros rayos del sol caen sobre un paisaje ya más civilizado, Umiko y Shiro caminan sobre una carretera pavimentada. El ruido de los motores ocasionales de los automóviles que transitan no parece molestar a nuestros héroes.

-Umiko?, cuando vamos a llegar?- pregunto Shiro

-vuelve a preguntar eso y te pateare tu zona baja?-

-ok ok, tranquila, solo que sabes, la gente normal debe dormir-

-entonces dices que no soy normal?-

-no, no, no, no solo que tu hiciste un supe entrenamiento y yo no, eso es todo-

-Eso es porque yo no soy un vago inútil!-

Umiko y Shiro seguían discutiendo, cuando un auto último modelo convertible se detiene junto a ellos.

Hey nena te llevo?- le dice el joven que conduce a Umiko.

Umiko ni siquiera lo mira y sigue su camino, esto molesta terriblemente al joven ricachón, quien se bajo del auto y agarro a Umiko del brazo. Umiko le sostuvo su mano y comenzó a apretarla fuertemente.

Suéltame!, suéltame! Maldita perra!-decía el hombre mientras Umiko apretaba con mas y mas fuerza.

-no me hagas daño, te daré lo que quieras- termino por suplicar el hombre

-lo que quiera?- dijo Umiko con una sonrisa

Umiko deja a ir al hombre a cambio de su automóvil, y ya con un vehículo rápido recorren la carretera.

-sabes conducir Umiko?-pregunto Shiro

-y tu sabes hacer algo más que preguntar estupideces?-

-oye yo solo decía, no quiero ir con alguien que no sepa manejar-

-pues bájate y camina vago inútil! Porque nunca en mi vida eh tocado un automóvil-

La velocidad a la que viajaba era alta, Umiko pisaba el acelerador hasta el fondo y no parecía tener intención de bajar la velocidad, mientras el pobre de Shiro estaba como gato asustado, con las uñas bien prendadas al sillón.

La metrópolis por fin se alcanza a ver, es una enorme ciudad con muchos edificios. Al estarse acercando Umiko frena de golpe y Shiro sale disparado del auto a varios metros de distancia.

-al menos avisa no?- dice Shiro parándose rápidamente.

-silencio vago, la culpa aquí es tuya por no ponerte el cinturón-

-qué?, si ni tiempo diste!-

-si te da tiempo para ser un idiota todo el día, entonces tienes tiempo para ponerte el cinturón-

Umiko se baja del auto y camina hacia la cuidad ignorando completamente a Shiro, al final a este no le queda más que tragarse su coraje y seguir y la guerrera.

Shiro y Umiko caminaban por la ciudad, es un ambiente completamente diferente, los edificios gigantes sustituyeron a las montañas, los caminos polvosos eran ahora caminos de concreto que parecían interminables, la gente aristócrata, vestidos de traje y corbata camina deprisa por las aceras. Las pequeñas chozas habían sido sustituidas por fortalezas de cemento, las posadas quedaron atrás, lo menos que había eran hoteles 4 estrellas.

-wow, nunca había visto una ciudad tan grande-

-tranquilo vago, o sabrán que somos fuereños-

-ay si tu, como si no llamara más la atención tu armadura-

-la diferencia es que mi armadura dice: "soy guerrera, metete conmigo y te pateare el trasero", pero tu actitud dice: "soy un pobre diablo perdido en esta ciudad, vamos estáfenme o tímenme!"-

-porque me tratas tan mal?, que te he hecho?-

-tu?, tu no podrías hacerme nada, cuando estés a mi nivel te dejare en paz, mientras tanto eres un pobre y debilucho vago-

Umiko y Shiro siguieron discutiendo mientras atravesaban la ciudad, y en la ultima calle de la ciudad, por donde ellos debían pasar se encontraba un grupo armado de oficiales de policía rodeando el edificio. Umiko y Shiro trataron de pasar, pero se les negó el paso.

-sabemos que estas ahí, sal con las manos en alto y no te haremos daño-decía un policía por el altavoz.

-que pasa aquí?-pregunto Umiko al oficial que hablaba por el alta voz

-dentro del edificio está un demonio muy peligroso-contesto el oficial.

El oficial volteo y al ver a Umiko y al verla le pregunto: -disculpe señorita, usted participa en el torneo de usuarios?-

Umiko asintió con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se disponía a buscar otro camino para salir cuando el oficial la detuvo para pedirle algo.

-señorita, le importa entrar ahí y traer al demonio, su cabeza vale 100 millones de monedas de oro-

-bien, lo hare, pero solo acepto efectivo, nada cheques y tengo prisa asi que quiero mi dinero rápido.-

Umiko y Shiro entran con mucha cautela al edificio, por dentro es mas amplio de lo que imaginarias que es viéndolo por fuera, en la planta baja, parecía una recepción, quizás de alguna aseguradora o negocio similar, Shiro y Umiko deciden subir piso a piso por la escalera, echando un vistazo a cada piso, estos estaban ocupados por lo que parecían ser cubículos de atención al cliente. Recorrieron todos los pisos y no encontraron muestra de aquel demonio, por lo que shiro comenzó a impacientarse.

-Umiko, estás segura de que hay un demonio aquí?-

-si, no hay duda, este espacio tiene un aire pesado, puedo sentirlo. Y aseguro que lo esta aquí es algo grande-

-como puedes sentirlo, yo no siento nada-

-Eso es porque en tierra santa, nosotros lo guerreros de dios existimos para eliminar a los demonios-

Mientras la plática se llevaba a cabo, una pequeña sombra paso detrás de ellos, un sonido de una puerta abriéndose les guio hasta el lugar al que la pequeña sombra había entrado.

Umiko sin temor entro a la habitación, en aquella habitación no se encontraba un demonio poderoso, sino un pequeño niño que se esconde temeroso en un rincón. por su apariencia podemos decir que tiene de entre 6 a 8 años, su cabello es castaño, corto y alborotado; se ve que no acude al peluquero a menudo .lleva una playera azul sucia y unos pantalones maltratados, la expresión de sus ojos denota miedo y tristeza a la ves.

Las miradas de Umiko y del niño se cruzaron, mientras en la cabeza de Umiko escenas de su vida junto a su hermano hasta el momento en el que se lo arrebatan pasan rápidamente

- No me hagas daño.- ◕_◕ - dijo el pequeño

Umiko se acerco al pequeño y lo abrazo.

-tranquilo, no te hare nada- le decía Umiko mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

-que ya te salió espíritu materno Umiko?-dijo Shiro al entrar por la puerta y ver lo que sucedía.

Umiko se levanto, tomo la mano del pequeño y le ayudo a pararse.

-vámonos de aquí!-le dijo Umiko a Shiro.

-pero que hay del demonio?, no íbamos a…-

-EH DICHO VAMONOS!-

Bien, bien no te esponjes-

Umiko, Shiro y niño salieron de la habitación. Con un paso veloz Umiko descendía por los escalones, Shiro y el pequeño la seguían detrás con un paso más lento. Al llegar a cada piso Umiko inspeccionaba todo con cuidado de una manera rápida y precavida. Así siguieron hasta llegar a la planta baja. Las patrullas y el cuerpo de policía podían verse por los claros cristales de la puerta de enfrente.

Tranquilo, no dejare que te hagan daño- le dijo Umiko a pequeño.

Tu vago!, ve ahí y diles que el demonio se ido!-

-qué?, cuando se ido?, yo nunca lo vi-

-solo ve ahí y haz lo que te dije vago inútil –

Shiro fue y hablo con los oficiales, le explico que el demonio que buscaban ya se había ido, que registraron todo el edificio y solo encontraron a un pequeño niño. Al oír esto el oficial movilizo a todo su grupo hacia el edificio. Entraron y rodearon a Umiko y al pequeño; cerca de 30 hombres acorralaron a Umiko quien abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño.

Señorita, entréguenos al demonio y nadie saldrá herido- dijo el oficial apuntando a Umiko

-sobre mi cadáver!- dijo desafiante Umiko

-bien ya oyeron chicos, abran fuego!-

Los oficiales abrieron fuego contra Umiko y el pequeño, Umiko protegió al pequeño con su cuerpo recibiendo las balas que penetraron su armadura e hirieron seriamente a Umiko.

Umiko cayó al instante, el pequeño trataba ayudarla, pero los oficiales lo sujetaron, Shiro trato de ayudar pero los sujetaron y encañonaron con un arma, parecía que todo estaba perdido, cuando una fuerza misteriosa arrojo lejos a los oficiales que sujetaban al pequeño, quien comenzó a gritar y a sujetarse la cabeza. De pronto y al mismo tiempo, todos los oficiales fueron cortados por la mitad, la sangre se rego por todo el lugar y en el centro, se encontraba un demonios café, como hecho de una roca muy resistente, sus ojos rojos y su enorme y filosa arma lo hacían notar bravo y peligroso. Quien será este demonio?, que le pasara a Umiko y compañía?, que misterio se encierra detrás de este niño?, será que Umiko se recupere?. Todo esto y más lo averiguaremos en breve, solo debemos seguir viendo. 


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15: EL LLANTO DE LA GUERRERA**_

(02/Octubre/2016 3:55 pm)

Una recepción de un edificio llena de sangre, cuerpos partidos por la mitad, algunos todavía agonizando, una joven mujer en suelo con su cuerpo lleno de balas, un niño llorando, un joven de pie bañado con la sangre de los caídos y un demonio, fuerte y poco amigable de pie, sosteniendo un filoso y enorme cuchillo lleno de sangre. Así era la escena que teníamos ante nuestros ojos, bastante brutal y aterradora.

Shiro, estaba inmóvil del miedo, Umiko yacía derrota por el metal que perforo su cuerpo, ambos estaban incapaces de pelear contra esa criatura.

El demonio caminó lentamente hasta donde se encontró con Shiro, levanto su enorme arma preparándose para el acabar con nuestro inmóvil amigo y lo ataco, pero justo cuando el filo llegaba su cuello Jack Frost apareció y de un golpe alejo al demonio quien del impacto fue a dar a uno de los pilares que sostenía el edificio y lo hizo derrumbarse.

El edificio perdió su soporte principal y amenazaba con irse abajo, Shiro corrió, tomo a Umiko y al pequeño y con ayuda de Jack salieron del edificio que se derrumbo justo al salir.

En las calles, les esperaban más de 200 uniformados que apuntaban con sus armas a Shiro y compañía.

-"entrega al demonio" – grito el oficial a cargo

Shiro permanecía de pie sosteniendo a Umiko, Jack llevaba de la mano al pequeño quien no dejaba de llorar. A sus espaldas, el demonio salía de los escombros sin recibir daño alguno, Shiro bajo lentamente a Umiko al suelo, hecho esto se volteo y ataco al demonio, pero antes de poder impactarle su golpe el propio Jack detuvo el ataque.

Al mismo tiempo, los uniformados abrían fuego contra el demonio sin importarles que Shiro y compañía estén el camino. Gracias a una rápida reacción de Jack quien los quito del lugar las balas no llegaron a herirlos.

Las balas impactaron directo en el demonio, pero solo consiguieron irritarlo ya que no le hicieron daño alguno. El demonio ya molesto contraataco a los oficiales, y arrancándoles las extremidades y cortándolos por la mitad, los elimino uno a uno y devoro el corazón de aquel que los dirigía.

Shiro seguía en shock, antes ya había perdido a Kazuo, y ahora Umiko desaparecía lentamente ante sus ojos.

-sigues tu! – le dijo el demonio a Shiro con una voz fuerte y que calaba los huesos.

La expresión de Shiro cambio, ahora lucia muy enojado; más bien diría furioso. Rápidamente se lanzo al ataque, y nuevamente Jack intento detenerlo, pero esta vez Shiro esquivo a Jack y llego a su blanco, dándole un fuerte golpe al demonio en la cara, sin embargo el demonio no salió herido, por el contrario la mano de Shiro estaba rota.; seguramente Jack ya sabía eso y por eso lo detuvo la ves anterior.

El demonio apretó a Shiro del cuello, la fuerza era suficiente como para impedir el paso del aire a los pulmones, pero no tanta como para romperle el cuello.

Shiro daba golpes y patadas al demonio para hacer que lo suelte, pero sus golpes eran inútiles ante tan duro demonio. Poco a poco perdía fuerzas, el aire no le llegaba y eventualmente le seguía la muerte. Nuestro acompañante estaba a punto de morir cuando un sello de papel se le pego en la espalda al demonio y exploto a los pocos segundos.

Eso no hizo que el demonio soltara a Shiro, pero cuando volteo a ver quien le había atacado, soltó a Shiro por simple capricho, o al menos eso diría.

Detrás de él Umiko se encontraba de pie y estaba completamente ilesa. Sostenía en su mano varios sellos de papel con el kanji de Kami (神)

-Shiro, eres un verdadero inútil, con esos ataques jamás le ganaras!- Le dijo Umiko a su compañero quien derramaba lagrimas de felicidad al verla con bien.

La guerrera santa estaba lista para la palea, y elevaba su poder hasta el máximo para darlo todo en batalla. El poder de Umiko hacia estremecer toda la manzana, sacudiendo los edificios y logrando que la gente huyera en busca de refugio.

Una vez a su máximo poder Umiko lanzo los sellos de papel que sostenía hacia el demonio, al momento de que estos tocaron al demonio hicieron una gran explosión que incluso se llevo edificios y tomo vidas de civiles.

Shiro aprovecho el momento, y junto con Jack y el pequeño corrió hacia donde estaba Umiko.

- Umiko, estas viva! Pero cómo?-decía Shiro aun con lagrimas en los ojos

Umiko perecía seria, con su fría mirada clavada sobre el polvo levantado por la explosión. Sin titubear le dijo a Shiro que no se entrometa, y que cuidara al pequeño.

Shiro no entendía nada, pero de por si Umiko era una chica difícil de entender.

Las dudas de Shiro se disiparon al igual que el polvo levantado por la explosión. El demonio estaba de pie, ni un solo rasguño o herida. Entonces Shiro comprendió la gran pelea que había empezado.

Umiko Se lanzo al ataque, corrió hacia donde el demonio y le aplico varios golpes y patadas. Pero el demonio ni siquiera hiso un gesto.

Umiko repitió el ataque pero aquel demonio la bloqueo, la sujeto de su pierna y la arrojo al edificio más cercano con tal fuerza que lo hizo derrumbarse del impacto sepultando a Umiko en sus escombros.

Umiko salía lentamente de la montaña de escombros, si bien sobrevivió gracias a su armadura, su cuerpo no parece estar en las mejores condiciones. Pero el demonio no estaba satisfecho con eso así que arrojo un poderoso rayo su boca que impacto en Umiko y exploto dejando un gran cráter en ese lugar.

Shiro corrió hacia el lugar de la explosión y encontró una Umiko en malas condiciones y con su armadura muy deteriorada, casi a punto de romperse. Trato de ayudarla pero la guerrera santa se levantó sola sin aceptar su ayuda.

-Umiko mírate, apenas y puedes moverte, deja ya esta pelea!- insistía Shiro

Umiko lo miro fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor de su cuerpo, su respiración agitaba era señal de agotamiento. Pero su fuerte espíritu seguía entero.

-Si dejo de pelear, seguirán ustedes- dijo muy baja de voz y camino despacio hacia el demonio que se entretenía destruyendo la ciudad.

Shiro utilizo el analizador y apunto a Umiko, su poder había disminuido hasta 80 mil mantra y tenía todo ese poder concentrado en su mano derecha.

- Kin-ki!- Grito Umiko fuerte y capto la atención del demonio, luego creó una esfera de energía con todo el poder concentrado en su mano derecha y la arrojo al demonio.

La esfera viajaba a gran velocidad y desintegraba todo lo que tocaba, Pero el demonio de un solo golpe la envió desvió al cielo y se desintegro ahí.

Umiko cayó de rodillas y se quedo inmóvil mientras el demonio caminaba hacia ella. Shiro tomo partido, invoco a decarabia y lo mando al ataque pero de un solo golpe del demonio decarabia quedo fuera de combate, provocándole a Shiro el dolor que sintió su persona.

El Demonio siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con la guerrera. La levanto de su cabeza y comenzó a golpearla en la parte del abdomen hasta que su armadura se destrozo en aquella parte. Sin soltarla dio un salto realmente alto, yo diría que de más de 100m y creo que me he quedado corto. Y se dejo caer para impactar el cuerpo de Umiko en el suelo.

La guerrera santa se encontraba muy mal, su cuerpo no respondía, su vista estaba borrosa tanto que apenas distinguía al demonio alejarse lentamente de ella.

Umiko lloraba, era un llanto fuerte, no sabemos si de dolor o de humillación, probablemente ambos, como sea nunca habíamos visto a Umiko así.

-Tantos años, tanto que he soportado, me he esforzado mucho…y no puedo hacer nada- Murmuraba Umiko entre llantos.

De pronto algo sucedió, Umiko se encuentra tendida sobre un piso lleno de sangre de lo que parece ser una pequeña casa. Todo estaba desordenado y lleno de sangre, tendidos sobre el suelo ya sin vida los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer adultos. Delante de ella El demonio se aleja hacia la puerta, el demonio poco a poco se va transformando en un hombre, por su ropa decimos que es un militar, lleva una insignia de un demonio con el sol de la bandera japonesa en la boca, y lleva cargado a un niño que pide desesperadamente ayuda a Umiko.

Una poderosa aura dorada cubre a Umiko, quien poco a poco se va levantando. Una vez de pie volvemos a la ciudad en ruinas en donde peleaba con aquel demonio.

-no perderé, no renunciare, no puedo, no debo, debo luchar- Murmuraba repetitivamente Umiko mientras un aura dorada la cubría y hacia que el analizador de Shiro se elevara de nuevo, Esta vez su poder se elevo hasta los 6 004 564.

Sus pedazos de armadura que aun la vestían se transformaron en una hermosa armadura blanca y le aparecieron unas hermosas alas hechas del mismo material de su armadura.

Con gran velocidad, Umiko apareció justo enfrente del demonio y con un fuerte golpe en el estomago, logro que el demonio se retorciera de dolor.

Umiko retrocedió un poco y con movimiento de su lanza, comenzó a caer una lluvia de meteoritos y todos impactaron sobre el poderoso demonio causando una enorme explosión que acabo con toda la ciudad en la que peleaban.

Sin perder el tiempo, Umiko lanzo una fuerte corriente de aire que despejo el polvo levantado por la gran explosión. El demonio estaba de pie, el ataque de Umiko fue brutal y el demonio solo tiene un par de raspones.

La guerrera santa, al ver que su enemigo aun estaba en pie, decide usar su último recurso. Concentra grandes cantidades de energía en ambas manos, la junta al frente de tal manera que ambas muñecas quedan juntas y dispara un poderoso rayo de energía directo al demonio. Quien logro esquivarlo, aunque no diría lo mismo de su brazo derecho, el cual fue desintegrado por el poderoso rayo de energía, ocasionándole un dolor enorme al demonio quien no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor al aire.

Tras este último ataque, la hermosa armadura blanca se desvaneció, dejando a Umiko vestida de nuevo por aquellos pocos pedazos de oro que le quedaban de su armadura dorada. La respiración agitada y los ojos en blanco, casi daba la impresión de estar muerta, pero muy forzadamente podemos ver el temblar de sus labios y un leve movimiento de dedos en sus manos.

El demonio miraba a Umiko con ojos de ira, algo estaba claro y era que pensaba cobrarse el que le hayan arrebatado su brazo derecho. Caminaba lentamente hacia Umiko quien aún seguía de pie sin moverse. Shiro trataba yacía tendido en el suelo, arrojándole piedras al demonio para llamar su atención. Pero algo estaba claro, el demonio ya había fijado a su víctima.

El demonio llego junto a la guerrera, la miro detenidamente, el bien sabia que pese al esfuerzo de Umiko el había ganado, no había necesidad de derramar más sangre. Aun así quería dejar en claro quién fue el vencedor absoluto del combate. Levanto su arma bien sostenida por su brazo izquierdo y ataco a la guerrera santa…pero justo antes de que filo tocara a Umiko, el cuerpo entero del demonio se congelo.


End file.
